A Little Blood, Aliens, a Puppy, and a Wire
by BlueAsh666
Summary: Just a few ideas I had that wouldn't fit in 'Oddest Taxi Ride Ever'. These are gonna vary. A lot. Expect the unexpected. And I have always wanted to say that... I feel accomplished now. Seth/OC, Jack/Alex, possible Sara/OC later on.
1. A bit of a beating, and a new friend

Wire walked down the street, nodding to a random guy who walked by. It was starting to get dark, and she was heading home. It had been a pretty good day, she decided as she kicked a rock. A damn good day.

Then she heard a yelp from behind her. She turned to see the guy she passed earlier get dragged into an alley, followed by several other guys. Oh _hell_ naw. That isn't sitting well with her. She jogged back into the alley to see the poor, innocent guy getting thrown onto the ground and kicked. She scowled. Fuck. No.

"Hey asshats!" She yelled before running over and kicking one of the guys in the side. He cried out and fell to the ground as the others surrounded her. There were six, and they all had their hoods up, and a few had bandanas over their faces. Just one of your typical, wannabe gangs... One of the guys hung back with a camera and filmed everything. GOD, humanity makes her sick sometimes… One of the guys rushed forward and punched her in the mouth. She barely even felt it… Wire shoved him back, easily, and laughed.

"You call that a punch?" She snickered, "By the gods, that was _weak_. You guys must think you're so _tough_." She chuckled, "You're _not_."

"Who do you think you are, bitch? We're from the Steel Guns!" Wire stopped smiling and scowled. These guys _really are_ wannabes.

"First of all, you're all idiots. The Steel Guns disbanded a while ago," She spat, "Second, the Steel guns have _class._ They wear suits and shit, and…you all look like a bunch of dirty fucking hobos. And lastly, the Steel Guns wouldn't let a couple of cowardly, weak, _pathetic_ assholes like you join in. I doubt you would survive the joining, anyways. They… _leave their mark_. In other words, they burn the mark into you." She saw a glint of metal and looked closer. One of them was putting on brass knuckles.

"How would you even know that?"

"Simple… I was one of them," Wire said as she smirked, "I was way up there, too. If I wanted to, I could have been second-in-command. And since I'm such a kind person, I'm giving you asshats one chance to leave now, and _not _get your asses kicked." As soon as she said that… They must have gotten really pissed when she said that, because they all jumped at her.

There was a flurry of limbs, and blood. Oh yes… lots of blood. Wire wasn't entirely sure whose blood it was, but she didn't particularly care, either. Every now and then, she felt a stab of pain from a lucky hit, and she could taste blood. She made sure to leave every single one with a little gift to remember her by…

She had knocked out three of them before they gave up, and she was _pretty_ sure that she broke one guy's wrist, and another's leg. The one with the camera, the only one that wasn't hurt, threw a rock at Wire's face. It hit just above her right eye and (more) blood ran down her face. But she wasn't too worried about it… she just picked up the rock and returned the favor. She broke the camera, and as the guy cursed and spat at her, she punched him in the nose; grinning when she felt his nose break. He cried like a girl as he ran, and the others ran as well, leaving their three friends behind.

With the problem solved, Wire tuned back to the guy huddling against the wall. He looked around her age, actually, with short, black hair and pale skin. And he had on a backpack, which was probably the main reason he got mugged. She held out her hand for him to grab, and when he did, pulled him to his feet. When he got into the light, she winced. He was pretty banged up… his eye was bruised and swelled up so much that he probably couldn't see anything out of it, and he had scrapes on his jaw, and his nose was bleeding. She felt guilty as she pulled a tissue out of her pocket and offered it to him, which he took gratefully.

"You okay?" She asked concernedly. He wiped away the blood and nodded. Despite all the cuts and bruises, and the swelled-shut eye, the one green-blue eye she _could_ see was bright and happy.

"Yeah, I am," He told her, "Thanks you. Who knows what else they could've done to me if you hadn't come along…" Wire shrugged.

"Beat you to near-death, steal all your stuff, including your clothes," She suggested, "And it's also possible that they would have gang raped you…" He gulped and laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. Then Wire realized that… that probably wasn't comforting him very much. Oops…

"You uh… you sure you're okay?" Wire asked again. He smiled again and nodded. "Maybe I should… walk you home… in case those guys try to come back, yeah?" He paused and thought about it for a second, then nodded vigorously.

"Yeah… good idea." He agreed as he started walking, looking back to make sure Wire was following, before heading down the street. "So… I'm Joshua. Call me Jay. Everyone does." Wire raised an eyebrow and smirked, but didn't comment.

"I'm Carrie Elyswyer. Call me Wire." She told him. He nodded and smiled to himself. Wire noticed that he was tall… really tall. Almost six to eight inches taller. And his build was pretty similar to Seth's. Pretty skinny… but she was sure that he could pack quite a punch if he really wanted to.

"Soo… where'd you learn to fight like that?" Jay asked, "That was incredible!" Wire chuckled.

"Lots of practice." Jay beamed.

"Dude, you are like… _awesome_," Jay said, "I have so many questions!" Wire shrugged.

"Ask away, it's all good… I got time," She told him as she took off her glasses and hung them on her shirt, "By the way… next time you go out for a walk, don't bring a backpack. That's probably the main reason you got mugged… and I might not be there to save you next time." Jay smiled sheepishly, and gratefully.

"Will do… and thanks again."

-Back at home-

"Honey, I'm home!" Wire called through the house as she slammed the door shut. She shook of the snow that had started falling when she had neared the house like a dog and kneeled down to greet Vigil. He looked up at her face, and his tail stopped wagging as he whined worriedly. Before she could ask what was wrong, Seth came over. She looked up at him and his smile fell. He hurried over and gently held her face between his hands.

"What happened?" He asked. Wire shrugged.

"Nothing much," Wire told him nonchalantly, "Walked around town a bit, helped Bear around the shop, walked some more, stopped a wannabe gang from mugging a guy, fought the wannabes, walked the guy home. No biggie. Did you know it was snowing?"

"Wire…" He sighed exasperatedly before pulling her into the living and lightly pushing her onto the couch before going to the kitchen, probably to get the first aid kit. She looked around for Jack, Alex, or Sara.

"Hey Seth, where is everyone?" Wire asked. Seth came back with the first-aid kit and a wet towel, and then sat next to her. He leaned closer and gently cleaned away the dried blood.

"Alex took Sara to go shopping, and she made Jack go." He answered. Wire raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," She said slowly, "So… why didn't you go with them?" Seth shrugged.

"I wanted to stay so you would not be alone when you got home," He said, before quickly adding to Vigil, "Not that you and Junkyard aren't enough…" Wire grinned.

"Aww… that's so… sweet and romantic and stuff," She chuckled, "You're lucky I love you; you know that all the romance-y stuff doesn't appeal to me. I only put up with it for you…" Wire joked, "You better love me for this." He smiled kissed her forehead.

"I do," he assured her, "More than anything." Wire made a face.

"Oh, it's a shame you don't blush anymore when you say stuff like that," She sighed, "It was adorable… What do I gotta do to get you to blush now? Grope you?" Seth's cheeks turned pink and she laughed, "Nope, not yet… _I still got it_." Seth rolled his eyes and pulled away the now bloody towel, then cocked his head to the side.

"You are… missing a part of your eyebrow." He told her. She gave a _meep_ and quickly covered her eye and eyebrow. He rolled his eyes and pulled her hands away. "I would not worry about it… you look fine." Wire made a face.

"I should've punched that guy harder…" She muttered. Seth fought off a smile and turned her head a few directions, checking for any more damage. Finding none, he put some antibacterial cream on Wire's cuts before putting it back into the first-aid kit and setting it on the floor. Wire wiped the blood off her knuckles then threw the towel on the first-aid kit and settled into the couch with a content sigh. Vigil lumbered into her lap and Seth wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she turned on the TV before grabbing the XBOX controller and turning it, and the XBOX itself, on.

As she started up Skyrim, her phone blared out the Pokémon theme song. She set down the controller with a sigh and opened her phone, automatically setting it on speaker-phone. It's a bad habit she has…

"_Wire!~" _The familiar male voice called. Seth stared at Wire curiously. She smiled sheepishly.

"I… _may_ have given the guy who got mugged my number…"

"Who you talkin' to? Actually, no, don't answer that, it's none of my business, but listen; you wanna hang out later?" Seth raised an eyebrow and Wire felt him tense up a bit. She rubbed the back of her neck.

"He's just a friend, don't worry." She assured him. He continued to stare and she sighed before putting her phone under the pillow so Jay wouldn't hear her be… _sappy_. "You know I only _like_-like you…"

Seth smiled and gave a satisfied nod, then relaxed. Wire pulled the phone out from under the pillow.

"Well? You wanna hang?" Wire grinned.

"Hell to the yes!" She replied.

"_Awesome_!"

**Author's Note-**

**New friends! Yeah! New friends are always awesome! New friends are fantastic! Right? Right.  
**

**So... I had some ideas that I won't be able fit into _Oddest Taxi Ride Ever_,** **so... this little... monstrosity, ****was born. Yay..?**

**I think it's a yay. For me, anyways. So yeah. That's it. Enjoy...?**

_If you sneezed while reading this, bless _you_. Peace off and bless your face._

** _, BlueAsh666_**

_And yes, I am a Tobuscus fan._


	2. Malls, kids, and books

I groaned in protest as I was dragged into the mall by Alex. I hate shopping, and I hate being packed and pushed into crowds of people, so naturally, I hate malls.

"Alex…" I reasoned, "Can't we just go to Target or something? It's a lot less crowded, _and_ cheaper." Alex rolled her eyes and smiled as she threw her arms over me and Sara's shoulders.

"No, we can't," Alex told me, "You, me, and Sara… we all need some girl time. Just the three of us." I snorted.

"Yeah, just the three of us… and about a thousand other people…" I muttered, half jokingly, half not. Alex hit me upside the head and I yelped. "Chill bro!" Sara giggled and I sighed as the doors opened and I was hit with a blast of hot air from inside the mall. I made a face… oh gob… this is going to suck, isn't it? A guy shoved past me and pushed me into a wall, and I felt my patience levels drop to zero.

Yeah… it's going to suck…

Alex tried to drag me and Sara into Victoria's Secret. I grabbed hold of Sara and scowled.

"Dude! _No!_" I protested, "What the heyhey are you doing? Trying to drag Sara into that… ugh! NO." Alex and I had a stare down, until she gave up and then dragged into _another_ crappy store… I don't know which one it was, but it was idiotically dark, and there was _terrible_ pop music playing… Alex made me and Sara try on a bunch of clothes. I tolerated it, until she tried to make me put on a freaking _dress_. Then I put my foot down.

"I don't do _dresses_." I spat, "Pick something else before I get _my_ clothes on and leave…" Alex rolled her eyes and threw the dress to the side.

"Fine, fine," She said, "I wanted to go to another store anyways… Go put your clothes back on, and then we'll go somewhere else." I nodded and retreated back into the dressing room and took off the brightly colored… _things_, then put on my clothes. When I got out, Sara was waiting with Alex. Some chick was going into the room Sara was just in, and paused to look at my clothes with distaste.

"What are you _wearing_?" I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a brown Bomber Jacket over a blue Doctor Who t-shirt, with dark blue jeans and some black combat boots.

"Clothes…?" I said slowly and confusedly. The girl snickered.

"You look like a dirty hobo." She retorted. What? No, not really, but if she thinks so, whatever. I gave her a quick look-over and raised an eyebrow. High converse, stupidly-short shorts, ultra-tight shirt, and a furry jacket. Ugh… _and_ a pink purse, and lots of make-up… She looked around my age too… what are kids these days coming to?

"Yeah, well…" I said slowly, "You look like a slut… Or someone with a very low self esteem… You shouldn't, you know, have a low self esteem. You're pretty, and I bet if you took off that gunk on your face, you would be even more beautiful." The girl spluttered and got flustered as she tried to come up with a decent retort, but couldn't, so she settled with petty insults.

"What are you, a lesbian?" I stared at her blankly. Wow… Fuck it. I was going to go on about how she didn't need to dress like a slut, and stuff… But fuck it.

"You are a sad, sad little girl." I muttered before grabbing Alex and Sara by the sleeve, dragging them out of the store. "Let's go."

So yeah, after that, things just got continuously worse with every store we went to. I was shoved into a wall, someone cursed me out for bumping into them, and some asshole wouldn't leave Sara alone, and Alex wouldn't let me kick his ass before security came to escort him out of the mall. To be fair though, after all that, it got easier and easier to get pissed off at things. By the end of it, when I _had_ to make Alex let me stop and chill at a book store, I was ready to slam someone to the ground and stomp on them.

I paced through isles for a while until I calmed down. When I did, I walked around a little bit. I wasn't sure where Sara and Alex were, but I wasn't too worried… I knew I'd find them eventually. I just kinda browsed around a bit. Then I walked by a kid, around eleven years old, the age that teeters between innocence and the beginning of maturity, trying to buy a book, but he didn't have enough money. He seemed really upset and disappointed about it, so I intervened. I hate it when kids look sad…

"Hey there kiddo," I said as I stopped him, "I noticed you don't have enough money to get that… I can fix that. Come on, now." I started to lead him back to the register, but he stopped me and looked at me warily. He was rather scrawny, with dusty brown hair, and hazel eyes. His hair was messy, and he had scrapes on his elbows.

"I'm not supposed to trust strangers…" He said cautiously. I smiled and chuckled. Oh yeah… forgot about that.

"Don't worry about that… if I wanted to harm you in any way, I would have done it by now, ya know? Or at least dragged you away or something…" He looked at me thoughtfully, but he still looked distrusting.

"I'm Carrie, Carrie Elyswyer, what's your name?" I asked. The boy looked confused at the change of topic, but answered.

"Bob, m'am…" My smile widened in delight.

"Oh, that's a great name, I love Bob! Sacred name, I believe so, isn't it?" He nodded a bit confused, but also less guarded. "Well then, sacred Bob… I know your name, and you know mine, so _technically_, we're not strangers anymore, yeah?" He paused and thought about for a moment before nodding, a bit shyly. I grinned.

"Ah good! But it's good that you were wary, scared. Scared keeps you fast, remember that! Anyone who isn't wary of strangers is a moron. But you also have to realize that some strangers will be willing to help you; throw their lives on the line for you, or anyone else for that matter, even." The boy smiled and relaxed.

"You're funny." He told me. I beamed.

"Am I? Good. Funny's good… _Now!_" I said as I lead him towards the counter, taking the book from his hands, "Let's get this book of yours!" We walked up to the guy at the cash register. Kinda short, a little chubby, in his late twenties, I think. Brown curly hair and he had an awesome beard. And a bowtie. Bowties are cool. His nametag said 'George'

"Excuse me sir, George," I said cheerfully as I slid the book onto the counter, "I believe sacred Bob wanted to buy this. Cool bowtie, by the way." George raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks… and I'm sorry m'am, but he didn't have enough money to purchase it." He told me. I nodded.

"Ah, I see," I grinned and reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet, "How much is it?"

"Nineteen dollars and ninety-five cents. With tax, it's just under twenty one dollars."George informed me. At first, I was a bit surprised, but then I noticed that the book was hard cover. Ah… that's the problem. I nodded and pulled out a twenty and a five, and handed it to George. He shrugged and took the money, then handed me the receipt, change, and the book.

I was about to hand sacred Bob the book, but then I noticed something. I motioned for Bob to hang on a sec and turned it to the front. A smile broke out and my face and I laughed, delighted. Oh my gob, it's my book! Well, my, Jack, and Alex's book, but still! I beamed at Bob.

"Hey, sacred Bob, would you be terribly upset if I wrote in this?" I asked. He looked at me uncertainly.

"I guess, as long as I can still read it…" He said slowly. I grinned and put the money in between some random pages. I don't really need it anyways…

"Of course! I'm not gonna ruin it or anything, I just wanna leave something for you to remember me by!" I told him as I pulled out a pen, un-capped it, and opened the book to the few blank pages that are in the front. Bob smiled at me shyly.

"I think I'm always going to remember you, m'am, even if you don't write something in it," He mumbled, "No one, especially a stranger's ever done something like this for me before…" I ruffled his hair.

"It's an honor, truly," I assured him, "Where's your parents, anyways?" His smile turned a bit sad.

"Oh… my mum is waiting for me at the entrance and my dad… He was away, fighting the war, and he was supposed to come back a few days ago, but… Mum says that he's away helping God." He murmured, "She says that I'll see him again someday, but it's been so long… I miss him…" I froze before leaning down to his height.

"Yeah… my Dad is too," I said softly, "And I know I'm not going to see him for a long time… but you know what? When you see him again, the wait? It's gonna be worth it." He looked at me uncertainly.

"Is it really?" He asked. Agh… I think my heart-guts melted into a pile of gooey stuff…

"Yeah, it is," I chuckled softly, "I can promise you that. May take a while; it may take a life time, but in the end… yeah, it's worth it. It must be hard, with your dad… _away_, yeah?" He nodded. "Yeah… I know the feeling… it sucks. But keep your chin up, and your head high. It gets better, before the end. It might get worse before it gets better, but you gotta stay strong, sacred Bob, and keep your priorities and your morals straight." I scribbled down into the book and signed it, then closed it, and handed it to him.

"I gotta get to gettin'. Maybe I'll see you around someday… It's a small world, ya dig?" Sacred Bob nodded and hesitated, then hugged me. I was a bit surprised, but I hugged him back.

"Thank you…" He mumbled. He looked up and I saw his eyes were full of tears… and I… well, I kinda freaked out.

"What, why are you crying? I'm sorry sacred Bob! What did I do?" He shook his head and sniffled, but he smiled.

"You helped me more than the counselors ever did… all they did, was make me feel worse." He told me, "And you, just a stranger, you bought me something I've wanted for a long time, and gave me advice, made me feel better; are… are you an angel?" My eyes widened a bit in surprise, and I laughed. A warm fuzzy feeling grew in my chest.

"An angel? Oh no… not even close. Why don't you read that little bitty I left in the book for ya?" I suggested. He sniffled and opened the book, to the page just before the introduction, where I had written. As he read it, I slipped away, going over what I wrote down in my head.

_Hey sacred Bob,_

_You're reading this book, which I helped write, and I just gotta say that I am honored. You're a good kid; a damn good kid. Also, don't curse. Not yet, anyways… wait until you're older. Fifteen, maybe sixteen, at least. _

_You're gonna go places. Stay strong, keep your morals. Don't let anyone keep you down, and don't be sad over things that are in the past. Focus on the good, always. Sometimes, bad things happen, and it sucks, but the bad doesn't necessarily make the good any less significant, any less important, ya know? _

_Anyways… I'm gonna cut this short before I get any sappier…_

_Be good to yourself,_

_Carrie 'Wire' Elyswyer_

I heard a shout of surprise, and delight.

"_Oh my God!_ That was Wire Elyswyer-the person who wrote this book! She signed my book!"

I chuckled to myself quietly as people rushed towards the yell. I strolled down the aisle, quite proud of myself, when I noticed Alex and Sara, looking at me with these damn… _smiles_ on their face.

"What?" I asked. Alex beamed.

"We saw that… I had no idea you were so good with kids…"Alex told me. I blushed and made a face of aggravation.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled, "Kids… they bring out the worst in me." Alex and Sara's smiles widened and I huffed. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, we can," Alex answered, "Let's go home." I perked up and grinned.

"Home? Really? _Yes_!" I cheered, "Alex, thank you so much!"

-Back home-

I settled into the couch with a happy sigh, as Skyrim started up on the Xbox. Vigil squirmed into my lap, and Seth sat down next to me.

"How was _'girl time'_?" He asked. I paused to think for a moment before answering.

"Not bad," I admitted, "Better than I expected." Seth nodded and threw his arm over my shoulder and kissed my temple. I made a face playfully, but didn't voice any complaints, and my face settled back into a small smile as my game loaded and I began to get immersed into the world of Skyrim.

"Do you want to do it again?" My face fell.

"No. Never again." Seth laughed.

**Author's Note-**

**Bam! Boo yah! I quite like doing these... they're fun, and I have a lot of ideas for them. So, just to clear things up, these aren't in any particular time order or anything. I might throw in a few things that will let you know what general time of the year or whatever, it is, but it's not really ever set in stone. And these are going to vary... a lot. Some of the characters aren't going to show up. **

**Also; Doctor Who references! Yay! Or not... If not, then sorry about that, I've been watching a lot of it lately, and might I say that it is brilliant! Love it, it's awesome and fantastical.**

**So, as always, tell me if I made any mistakes. Spelling, grammar, all that stuff. And, maybe, throw in some ideas! Or not... you don't have to, but I would like you to. I got plenty, but I'm bound to run out someday, and I might just use them! But don't be upset if I don't, please... There are somethings I'm just not good at writing about, and if I don't think it's good enough to be put up, then, well... it's not gonna be put up.  
**

**Anywho, it's late, and I wanna nap. I'm off!**

_**, BlueAsh666**_

_Doctor Who ftw!_


	3. Rain is cool, but storms are even better

I groaned and crumbled up the piece of paper, tossing it in some random direction before resting my head on my crossed arms. Vigil whined questioningly, and I looked down at him from the top of the piano. Yeah, I lay on the top of my piano when I write songs, so what? It's completely and totally normal…

"I'm fine," I assured him with an exhausted sigh, "I just can't think of any lyrics… and it's annoying as hell. Fucking writer's block, man. It shouldn't exist…" Vigil let out a small yip before laying his head back down on his paws. I sighed again and closed my eyes.

My eyes shot open when I heard the low rumble of thunder. I lifted my head and listened closely, to hear the tapping of rain. I rolled off the piano and landed on my feet before jogging over to the single window in the room and pulling away the heavy curtains I kept over them. It was raining like a bitch outside.

My lips tugged up as I leaned against the frame of the window, watching the rain hit the ground. I've always loved the rain… A lot of people don't, and I could never figure out why. It's absolutely lovely. Almost as awesome as snow. I used to play in the rain all the time when I was younger, before dad died and stuff. There's just something about it, that makes me love it, but I don't know what… Maybe it's the sound of it. Maybe it's the fact that every rain brings life. Maybe it's because it reminds me of being cleansed, of all your problems washing away. Or, maybe I'm just a bit odd… Most likely the last one…

I saw a ragged line of bright blue flash across the clouds, and my smile widened. I remembered all the times I would go and run around barefoot outside in weather like this… I always had a ball. I would come back inside soaking wet, with my feet and legs covered in mud, shivering, but still unbelievably happy. I miss it…

I stood up straight as a thought hit me. Why shouldn't I just do it now? Seth, the little bugger, isn't here to tell me no, that I'll _get sick_ or some crap like that, and give me the puppy-dog eyes. He's with Jack, having a little guy time, Alex is upstairs, doing her science-y theory research stuff, and Sara isn't gonna stop me… most likely.

_Yeah_. Why not? Just one more time ain't gonna hurt me. Vigil followed me out of the piano room and towards the front door. Sara was watching TV, _learning about human nature_ or something. She looked up at me as I slipped off my socks and pulled off my sweater, leaving me in just some gray shorts and a black t-shirt.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked curiously. I grinned.

"I'm gonna go outside and run around a bit."

She raised an eyebrow. "But it's storming…" She said slowly. My grin widened.

"Exactly!" I said excitedly, "No better weather to go outside in! It gets your adrenaline pumping and everything, it's awesome! You should try it." Sara smiled and shook her head.

"I would rather not," She told me, and I shrugged. "I don't think Seth would approve of this…" My smile turned devious and I gestured around the room.

"True… but he's not here right now, is he? Don't worry about a thing… I'll tell him you tried to stop me." Sara's smile widened and she giggled before turning back to the TV. I opened the door, then kneeled down and told Vigil to stay in the house while I was out. He whined in protest, but sat down and I rubbed the top of his head before standing up straight and walking outside, shutting the door behind me.

I walked down the steps and into the pouring rain. The cold drops hit me hard, almost painfully. Lightning cracked close by, and thunder roared, making the ground shake beneath me.

I whooped and ran through the grass. Cold pinpricks ran up my legs with every step I took, leaving me breathless. I loved it. I ran as hard as I could, pumping my arms and legs. I made sure to step in every puddle I could, laughing and smiling to myself. I slipped and slid down a small hill, then pushed myself up and pressed forward.

Lightning cracked around me, the wind howled, and the rain hit me like a ton of bricks. Adrenaline coursed through my veins, and I continued running until I felt like my heart would burst. I stopped for a second to feel my pounding heart, and beamed. Then I ran some more. I'm not sure how long I ran, but it must have been a while, because when I came back near the house, I saw Jack's car back in the open garage. Which also meant that Seth was back…

Heh, he's gonna throw a fit. I stopped in front of the house and let the rain wash away the mud. By then, the rain had gotten gentler, and the thunder was just a low rumble. The rain pattered against my back, and I was tempted to stay there, but I figured it would be best if I went back inside. Goosebumps ran up and down my arms, and I shivered occasionally. I trudged up the steps and opened the door, to see Seth (and Vigil) standing there, glaring and tapping his foot. Suddenly, I felt like a little kid again, getting scolded for calling the kid who stole my crayons a 'piece of poop' and shoving him to the ground. I hunched my shoulders and grinned sheepishly as Vigil scrambled to my feet.

I wiggled my fingers in a little wave. "Hey there… have I ever told you how amazing you are?" His glare intensified, and I stared at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world as I my rubbed the back of my neck, dripping water onto the floor. I looked back up at him meekly, and smiled apologetically.

Seth gave an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. "Stay there." He muttered before walking off, and I took the opportunity to greet Vigil. He came back a few seconds later with a towel. I grabbed it and began rubbing my hair dry, then the rest of me. When I was done, I shook my hair like a wet dog and grinned at Seth.

"Thanks Sunshine," I told him, "You really are amazing." Seth rolled his eyes, but his ears still turned red. I smirked and jogged over to the stairs and up to my room to change.

I came back down, in my Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles boxers (don't be hatin') and Batman t-shirt. My hair was still kinda wet, and I shivered pretty often, but I didn't really care. I started to head back into the piano room, but Seth stopped me.

"What was that?" He asked. I shrugged and smiled.

"That was me getting rid of writer's block," I told him, "And now I'm gonna go write a song." Seth sighed and ran his hands through his hair. I pulled an innocent look and asked, "Why? Did I do something wrong?" He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Not technically, no," He grumbled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me towards the couch. I didn't protest. Seth is _warm_. I don't know why, but he is _always_ just the right temperature… warm enough to draw me in, but also not _too_ warm, so that I don't get overheated. I swear, it's fucking magic or alien voodoo or _something_…

He pulled me down on the couch, and wrapped the small, green, and fuzzy blanket that lay on the back of it around me and pulled me into his chest. Vigil scrambled up the couch and sat next to me. I gave Seth a look.

"Sunshine… your sister is _right there_. I'm pretty sure she doesn't wanna see this." I muttered.

"Actually," Sara interjected, "I think that it is sweet. I don't mind at all." Seth smirked down at me and I huffed, lightly head butting his chest.

"Fine, fine, whatever," I mumbled, "But I wanna write…" Seth kissed my forehead and I made a face.

"You can write later. Right now, you need to get warm." He said firmly, "And you are _not_ doing that again… Why would you want to go outside in a storm anyways?" I smirked.

"Because, it's fun." I answered. Seth stared at me with a raised eyebrow, and his head cocked to the side.

"Sometimes… I worry about the state of your sanity." Seth stated. My smirk widened.

"Why worry?" I joked, "It's already all gone… you shouldn't worry about something that's not there." Seth rolled his eyes, and I looked at the TV.

"Sara… I don't know why you're watching this, but you should turn it. If you want to learn about human nature, Jersey Shore is _not_ the way to go…" I paused and thought about it for a second. "Actually… humans _are_ getting kind of stupid… maybe it is the way to go…"

**Author's Note-**

**Not hating on Jersey Shore****, but really... all it is, is a bunch of people running around partying, and starting drama lolz. They act stupid... It's very entertaining.**

**But uh... yeah. Here it is. Another chapter, woo! And you know what else? A bit of a spoiler for the next chapter! Or next few, because I'm not sure how long it's gonna be...  
**

**__~Spoiler~_**_

_Wire woke up to see two familiar, but also _not_ familiar faces, in a cave. With dead bodies in it. Not only that, but she finds herself in a whole new world. And I'm not talking figuratively, I'm talking _literally_. She's not sure if she's dreaming or not, because, quite frankly, dreams don't normally hurt. She meets some more familiar, but again, also not familiar faces. __With threats_ _hiding behind every rock, and every bush, she has to protect her friends, and also make sure she doesn't die along the way. Can she do it? Probably not... but she's gonna try anyways!_

_With assassins, magic, mammoths, giants, dead things coming back to life and nom her, random people trying to kill her and steal her stuff__, and flying fiery death lizards served with extra death__, Wire definitely has her hands full_...

_Is it bad that she's enjoying it?_

**Haha! Boo yah! So what do ya think? Sound good? Bad? If it sounds bad, then... I apologize, but I'm still doing it. As much as I love it when people enjoy my stuff, I still do this for _me_ first.**

**No one should be surprised about all this, really... with** **much as I play video games (namely Skyrim) I'm honestly surprised I haven't done something like this sooner.**

**As always, tell me if I made any mistakes. Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited, and whatever else I forgot to mention. I'm super happy that some of you guys like my stuff! it's awesome enough when _I_ like my stuff, but when other people like** **it, it's like... freaking... freaking jizz-worthy! Lulz, I over-exaggerated a bit, but whatever, you get my point :D**

**If you sneezed while reading this, bless _you_. Peace off.**

_**, BlueAsh666**_


	4. Scarred for Life

Wire yawned as she stumbled down the hallway, towards Jack and Alex's room. She was just going to pop in to say goodnight, nothing new really. Sure, it was pretty damn late (or early, depending on how you look at it) but still, it was no biggie. Motioning for Vigil to stay, she opened the door and smoothly walked in...

Only to pause for half a second then turn right back around and all but sprinted out, face twisted with absolute _horror_. She quickly and quietly shut the the door as she heard a low moan.

"Oh gods-scarred for life, ew, ew, ew, _fuck_!" She hissed as she rubbed her eyes, trying to get the image out of her head. Of _all_ the times she could have walked in, she _had_ to walk in while they were both naked and sucking face and shit! JESUS! It was like walking in on your parents having sex... Extremely disgusting, and very scarring, _horrifying_ even. "I think I'm blind... Oh yeah, I'm blinded for fucking life... Couldn't they have just gotten a hotel room? Fuck's sake!"

Wire decided to fuck saying goodnight, and just go back to her room and try to erase the images in her mind. But then she realized... how is she going to know which door was hers...? Because she sure as hell wasn't opening her eyes until at the very _least_, next morning.

She figured, fuck it, and just hope she gets in the right one. If not, just lay on the floor, and leave before one of the alien residents woke up. She felt her way along the wall until she got to a door, then a doorknob. She quietly crept in and shut the door behind her when she felt Vigil brush by her leg. Hearing Alex cry out, she grimaced and resisted the urge to gag. Wire really didn't care if they were having sex. They could be making a fucking _porn_ video for all she cared, but they could have at least put a sign or a sock on the doorknob or something! Being quiet would be nice too, but not quite as crucial as the sock...

_'Just try to ignore it_,' She told herself as she felt along the wall to see if this room was hers or not. She tripped over something and landed with a loud _thump__!_

"Goddamnit all..." Wire groaned quietly. She heard rustling and a light clicking on before a voice spoke up, sounding drowsy and _very_ confused. Not that she could blame them...

"W-Wire?" Seth. Said person grinned and waved with one hand, keeping her eyes covered with the other.

"Hey Sunshine!" She said cheerfully, "Would you be so kind as to help me get up?" Footsteps were heard, and then she felt arms wrap around her waist and gently pull her up.

"Are you alright?" Seth asked curiously, "Why are you covering your eyes?" Wire made another face of disgust and shook her head, hoping to clear it. It didn't...

"Well Sunshine, that's really simple," She answered, "The thing is - I think I'm blind..." Seth began leading her in a direction that she was pretty damn sure was _away_ from the door, but since she couldn't really see to confirm that, she just figured she'd follow him.

"What - Why?" He asked as he lightly pushed her onto his bed. Wire briefly considered making a dirty joke, but then thought of the dirty actions going on across the hall ran through her head and she destroyed that thought with a shudder of disgust.

Wire opened her mouth to answer, but a muffled, but still quite loud moan from Alex cut her off. Seth made an embarrassed noise, and she motioned back to the direction the moan came from.

"That's probably what you think it is," She said, "And I just _walked in on it_... Yeah. They were naked, and now I'm scared to open my eyes..." That last part she said, she was only half joking...

Seth shifted on the bed awkwardly, unsure of what to say as Wire fell back onto the bed, her eyes still squeezed shut and covered with a hand. She heard light scratching noises on the bed and figured that Vigil was scrambling up. When she felt fur and a cold, wet nose touch her cheek, her assumption was proven correct.

A low thump , and another particularly loud moan was heard from across the hallway, and Wire resisted the urge to squirm with embarrassment as her cheeks warmed up a bit. She _really_ didn't want to go out into the hallway, where the noises would be undoubtedly louder.

"Sunshine, can I uh... can I stay here for the night?" She asked sheepishly, "I can crash on the floor or somethin'... I just don't wanna go out in the hall, where all that stuff is only gonna get _louder_..."

"Of course."

Wire nodded and started to get down onto the floor, but was pulled back up.

"That will not be necessary," He told her, "You have slept here before, you can sleep here now."

Wire shrugged and grinned meekly, with one hand still over her eyes. "Whatever bro, I was just thinkin' that it's gonna be awkward, what, with _that_ goin' on across the hall." She squirmed over to the side next to the wall and curling up as she felt Seth crawl up and lay down next to her. They both got comfortable, with Seth's arm thrown over her side, Wire nuzzling his chest, and Vigil curling into Wire's back.. They were _almost_ asleep, when they heard Alex moan Jack's name.

Wire huffed and moved back a little, reaching into her pocket and pulling our her MP3 player, putting it on shuffle before offering an ear bud to Seth, all with her eyes still closed. Yeah, she uses it _that_ much...

Of course, with only one ear bud in, they couldn't completely drown out Alex and Jack's... activities, but it was a hell of a lot better than before. Much, _much_ better.

"I am so getting back at Alex and Jack for this." Wire mumbled as her mind began to shut down and she lost consciousness.

And she did. She _so_ did. And she did it very well, too. But that's a whole other story, for another time...

* * *

**Author's note- So, how is everyone? It's been a while, eh? Far too long. Sorry about that. My computer crashed and blew up, and after losing all the stuff I had written down but had yet to submit, I kinda... pouted. For quite some time. But I'm good now, and ready for action! Woo!**


	5. Emotion and scars suck

I shook my wet hair like a dog, and glanced at where my mirror _used _to be. Yeah... maybe I shouldn't have broken it... Oh well.

As I rubbed my hair with a towel, I glanced down at some of the scars on my stomach. One in particular caught my eye, and I frowned.

It's almost half an inch around, in a slightly lopsided circle. It's just barely tinged with pink, and about as smooth as silk. And I very much dislike it...

Don't get me wrong, my scars are like badges of honor to me, and I wear them with pride... just not that particular one, and some others. Luckily, I can cover them up with shirts and stuff...

So uh... as I was standing there, musing and stuff, I heard a noise. It was a small noise, but it caught my attention, none-the-less. I looked back, and let out a curse as I jumped about three feet in the air.

Damnit, I'll never get used to that! Freaking aliens, man!

"Holy shit- Sara, when did you get here?" I yelped, clutching my racing heart. She smiled sheepishly and stared down at the floor, and I cocked my head to the side. What's her problem? Did I break something? Or someone...?

"No... you are not wearing a shirt." She said, answering my thoughts. Oh. I'm not wearing a shirt...

I looked down. Oh, good... I have a sports bra on. It would have been _really_ awkward if I didn't have a bra of some kind on...

I looked back at Sara and leaned against the counter. "I've got a sports bra on, but I can put on a shirt if it makes you un... uncomfortable..." I trailed off. I feel... I feel like I'm forgetting about something... Something important...

"You have many scars." Sara observed. I nodded in agreement, and that was when it hit me.

I bit back a curse and covered up the bullet wound scar, as well as a small group of scars just above my hip. Fuuuck. I'm an idiot.

"Why are you an idiot?"

... Whoops... I forgot... she's a mind reader. I chuckled nervously, "Because... I don't want anyone to see these scars."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "And yet you do not care about the others being seen...?" Well, nuts...

"Well fuck me sideways and call me a bastard," I grumbled before speaking up, "Look... Even _I_ don't like looking at these... or even thinking about them, for that matter. Can we just drop it and call it a day?"

Sara stared at me a few seconds before responding, "Normally I would... but I believe that you need to 'talk about it', as you humans say."

... She's not gonna leave me alone, or worse, get Seth in on this if I don't spill, isn't she?

"I'm afraid so..."

Called it...

Let's weigh out my options here... Either have Sara and Seth worry over long-healed scars and bug me about them forever; or tell Sara, a mind-reader that probably already knows why I don't want to talk about them, and is just trying to make sure I don't lose it...

Too bad for her, I already lost it. Way back when... I can't even remember... And not only that, but I'm also all... self conscious about them and stuff... She's just gonna have to suck it up.

"Wire... Please."

I raised an eyebrow and stared. "Why?" I asked, "You probably already know why... Do you just like to watch me suffer? Why do I have to tell you something that you already know?"

But Sara, the damned alien, has this weird quality that makes you want to spill your guts out to, be it willingly and happily, or angrily. She kept giving me this _look_ that screamed_ 'tell me everything'_. Not only that, but she's probably gonna get Seth in on it and those two will bug me about it forever. They tend to bug me about things that they think would affect my sanity in a bad way...

I tried to fight the urge to speak, I really did, but logic won out over stubbornness, and words just came tumbling out of my mouth before I could even think about it.

"Sit." I told her shortly.

As Sara sat on my bed, I began to laugh. And not in the 'oh hey, that's funny' way, I laughed in the 'question my sanity' kind of way.

"You wanna know?" I asked, "Fine."

I moved my hands down and gestured to the many parallel, too-perfect, silvery lines that were on my hip. May as well start with the worst, right? But... how do I explain it?

If there was the option of covering only one scar on my body forever, it would be those. There are exactly twenty-one little scars on that one little patch, criss-crossing and overlapping into the size of my fist, and I count them all as one individual scar. And it is my least favorite thing on the planet.

"Why?" The voice caught me off guard, to be honest. As I had been sitting there, wondering how to explain and tell Sara about it, I had completely forgotten that she reads minds. Again...

Well, whatever. Back to Sara's question.

Why do I hate them? Well... They remind me of how weak I really am. I started cutting a few months after Dad died... It was accident at first. I had just tripped and skinned my knee, and... it had _hurt_.

I know what you're thinking. _Oh yeah, it hurt, you just figure that out now, genius?_ Or something along those lines, right?

But see... When the realization hit me, that my dad was never coming back, I didn't cry, or get depressed, or anything. I just became numb. I smiled when I had to, and laughed when other people laughed, and no one ever thought that something was wrong. But something was. I felt empty. I didn't get sad, or mad, or frustrated or anything. I just sort of existed.

Pain was the first thing I had felt in quite a while. It was the _only_ thing I could feel. And I preferred pain over feeling nothing at all. So I hurt myself. I did it in places no one would see, or I made it look like I had just done it on accident, like skinning my knee or something. I didn't cry myself to sleep at night, or write dark, sad poetry, or put on five pounds of mascara. I just hurt myself. That's it.

It was all... pretty lame. Very, very lame, really. I was just a lame, little angst bucket. It was quite stupid.

"No, it isn't"

I jumped about three feet in the air and looked up at Sara. "How in the hell do I keep forgetting that you read minds?" I asked exasperatedly.

Sara ignored my question. "No, it is not lame... How can you think that?"

I gave a cold laugh. "Because it is." Sara opened her mouth like she was about to argue, but stopped herself and motioned for me to move on.

Shrugging, I pointed to the half inch, pink-tinged scar. I've got to admit... I was a little_ too_ happy to change the topic.

"I got this one from 'being weak' as Jae puts it. We we're raiding a house. And it was my first... job." I explained, "Things didn't go as planned, and the family was home. The mom, dad, and one kid. Jae had them lined up against a wall, and was gonna kill them, starting with the kid."

My face fell into a frown as the child's whimpers ran through my head. "I... I was stupid. I was trying to be a hero. I snatched the gun out of her hands before she could put the bullet in the kid's head... She didn't kill them in the end. But as 'punishment' for showing weakness, she shot me."

I looked up at Sara, who had an unreadable expression on her face. I felt kind of awkward, so I tried to lighten the mood a bit.

"But hey, it was almost worth it, seeing the look on Jae's face at the hospital, trying to come up with a reason I had a bullet in my stomach." I said with a tentative grin.

She didn't smile. Hell, she didn't even look at me. My smile faded and I sighed. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"There, I was a good girl, and I did what you asked," I told her, "Can you go now please? I... I gotta take a nap or somethin'."

Sara stood up slowly and walked out. I shut the door and leaned against it with a sigh. Yeah... taking a nap _had_ been part of my plan, but I kind of doubt that'll happen now... Crap.

Vigil whined and nuzzled my leg.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I assured him quietly, "I just don't think I'm gonna be getting any sleep tonight..."

* * *

**Hullo there. Umm... Sup? **

**I actually submitted this one a while ago, but I had written it when I was really tired, and it hadn't really made much sense. So I took it down and edited it a lil bit.  
**

**And sorry, by the way, that it's taking me a bit longer than it normally does to update. I've been drawing a comic, and thinking about what I should write about next, that's not Race To Witch Mountain related, ya know?  
**

**So, that's it. Peace off and bless your face.  
**

**BOOP.  
**

**,_BlueAsh666_  
**


	6. I don't know what's going on!

I groaned as my eyes opened. I had no idea where I was, but I _did_ know that it was dark… _really_ dark. My arm, and my head, throbbed like a bitch. I could faintly hear whimpering, and a voice that got clearer with every passing second.

"Wire! Are you alright?" I looked up and saw a familiar face. Seth! Haha, sweet… he could explain what the hell happened and why my head and arm hurt so much… _hopefully_. I opened my mouth to ask, but then I noticed something…

I stared at him. "Seth… why are you wearing armor… and why do you have a… sword… and a shield…?" Seth frowned and put his sword in its sheath, then reached his hand out to feel my forehead worriedly. I briefly noted that he was wearing fingerless gloves… which are hot. Actually… the whole entire _armor_ thing was pretty sexy. I could definitely dig it.

"You got bashed quite hard," Seth murmured, "The lost dagger can wait." I raised an eyebrow. The lost _what_ now? Daggers are cool...

"What, uh… what did I get bashed with?" I asked slowly. Seth looked at me like I was stupid and gestured to a body that was behind him, with a shield that was still strapped to said body's arm. My eyes widened. The body was a person… and dead… did _Seth_ kill the person? "Seth… you… did you kill him?" I asked in disbelief. He wrapped an arm around my waist and gently pulled me up. My leg quickly started throbbing in a dull, but easily ignored pain.

"Of course… I did not want to, but if I didn't he would have killed you." Seth told me, "Now be quiet and save your energy. I'm taking you home. Come, Vigil!" I heard a familiar- though deeper than I remembered- bark and looked down to see Vigil… at least… I _think_ it was Vigil. He was _huge_ and… freakin' bloody, had some scars on his face, and one of his ears had a chunk missing from it. But he still had the same familiar cocoa brown coat, white star, and well-known and well-_loved_ honey brown eyes. His ears were plastered against his head and he whimpered concernedly. Oh yeah… it's definitely Vigil. I rubbed his head before Seth started to pull me as he muttered something about bringing more potions… I don't really know where we were going, but I'm assuming we're heading towards the exit.

My assumptions were proven correct when we came to a rather sloppily built door, with streams of light filtering through the many cracks. Seth opened the door, and what I saw next, amazing and beautiful as it was, _really_ confused me…

It was like taking a step back in time, and being thrown into the ice age. Arctic plains stretched out, with high mountains surrounding all around, and the occasional tree dotted the ground. There was a forest that grew around a mountain range, and that went between and around it, lush and green. Caribou and deer ran about, feeding on grasses, and some of the closer ones stared at me and Seth uneasily. A stone path was nearby, and in the distance, not too far away, was a huge fortress-like city.

"Seth," I breathed, "Where are we? This is incredible…" Seth didn't answer, but instead, gave me that _look_ again; the one where he looks all worried and stuff, like I should already know all this… I'm quickly growing to hate that look…

With my right arm thrown over his shoulders, he helped/dragged me to the path, and headed to the city. As we were walking (or limping, in my case) I took the time to look down.

_Holy shit…_ I. Look. _Awesome!_ Like a great warrior, or gladiator or somethin'! My shoulders had metal armor on it, and I had fingerless gloves with metal studs on the knuckles. Metal plates were tied around some kind of fur on my forearm with straps of leather. I was wearing a dull blue shirt under a leather vest with metal (I think it's steel) plates on it, and a heavy cloth cloak wrapped around my shoulders, and ended in a crude hood and cape like thing.

Chain-mail covered my legs, and tucked into metal-toed and plated boots. And shin-guards. Did I mention those? I don't think I did. I had a layer of cloth underneath them, probably to help keep the thick leather straps that kept the armor there, in place. They covered the front of my (_No shit…)_ shins and the parts that came up to protect my knees were shaped like a snarling wolf's head. Pretty bad-ass, am I right?

I also noticed that I didn't have a weapon… what's the deal, man? Shouldn't I? I mean, running around and killing things bare-handed sounds pretty fun, but still; I'm pretty sure I would have wanted a weapon. Just for some closure, to make sure I don't die, ya know?

"Hey, Sunshine… shouldn't I have a weapon?" I asked curiously. He nodded.

"Yes, you should… but it was… _misplaced_." Seth had said it like he was expecting me to blow up, and I had the feeling that I had been attached to my weapon… _Oh well._ I don't even remember it, so it's no biggie right now.

As we walked on, my leg started hurting more and more, and I got a bit light-headed. I told Seth to wait a minute, and leaned against him, grimacing and shaking my head vigorously, to try to clear the black that began to filter into my vision. Stopping had obviously been a bad idea… I just felt worse. Seth called my name as my head pounded and throbbed.

"Seth… I'm not feelin' too hot…" I mumbled before my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I fell limp against him. Seth's voice got more and more distant, until I couldn't hear anything other than the blood pounding in my ears.

So I woke up in a strange place filled with dead bodies, only to leave to find a _stranger_ place. And I was wounded in some way, and I don't know how or why. And to top it all off, I just blacked out on Seth...

… It's just _not_ my day…

* * *

When my eyes opened, I was in a bed, with Sara hovering over me. She gave a relieved sigh and smiled gently. I moved to get up, but quickly sank back down into blankets, wincing as my head throbbed.

"Am I hung over?" I asked weakly. Sara giggled and shook her head before calling for Seth. I took the opportunity to look around, and quite frankly, I had _no_ fucking idea where I was. It kinda reminded me of the inside of the buildings in that one animated Viking movie… with all these dragons and stuff, and this one-legged kid. Can't recall the name at the moment…

Seth and Vigil rushed in, and were at my side immediately. I grinned weakly.

"Hey guys," I said, "How's it hangin'?" Seth put his hand on my forehead briefly before turning to Sara.

"How is she? Will she be alright?" He asked worriedly. Thanks for ignoring me like I'm not awake, Seth… I appreciate it. You make me feel _so_ special… _not. _Sara bit back a smile and nodded.

"Wire has had worse. Let her rest a few days, and she'll be fine." She assured him. I waved my arms around exasperatedly, despite the pain in my left one, trying to get their attention, and failing.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I said, "But what happened to Wire, exactly? Also, it would abso-fucking-lutely _lovely_ to know where Wire's at right now…" I was _still_ ignored. Seriously… is it 'Ignore Wire' day today or something? Geeze… Seth gave me that _look_ again.

"What about her memory? She doesn't know where we are, what we were doing or _anything_. For a moment, it almost seemed as though she didn't remember _me_." Vigil growled in indignation. "Or Vigil." Seth added.

"Maybe she would know some of these things if you fucking _told her_." I told him impatiently. Once again… ignored. Major diss…

"Be patient and give her time Seth," Sara assured him, "She got hit quite hard… you should be happy that she's _only_ lost her memory." My eye twitched.

"So… when did she get hit and where?" I said, trying to subtly join in on the conversation. Sara smiled at me and straightened up, but didn't answer me. I groaned in frustration.

"Just remember to give her some healing potions… and be patient, brother," She told him, "Wire is going to be just as frustrated as you in the coming days." I laughed without humor.

"I'm _already_ confused," I told them, dropping the third-person thing, "If you explained a tad bit, I might be a little less confused, ya dig?" Sara laughed and patted my shoulder.

"If you need me, you know where to find me." She said before walking out the door and into a hallway or something. Seth went over to the bed-side table and opened it, pulling out a red bottle before sitting down next to me. He ran his hand through his hair, sighing.

"If you could clear up a few things and explain, I will love you forever," I told him, "Like… where I am, and why it feels like someone is hammering the inside of my brain…" He gave me a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and opened the bottle, but still didn't say anything. I was _about_ to push him to talk and explain, but… he looked kinda… what's the word… _forlorn_ or something. I figured I could get my answers later…

Seth helped me sit up, and put the bottle to my lips. I pulled the bottle out of his hands and looked at it curiously. There was some sort of leaf-plant-thing tied around the neck or the bottle, and sniffed the contents inside. It kinda reminded me of marshmallows…

"So… I just drink this, right?" I asked cautiously. He nodded. "All of it?" He nodded again, and I made a nervous noise in the back of my throat. "And it's safe, right? I'm not gonna… like, overdose on it, or anything, right?" Seth stared at me like I was stupid and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think I would have you drink something if I thought it was potentially harmful?" He asked me dubiously. I sighed and muttered an obscenity under my breath. He's got a good point…

Ah, to hell with it. It smells like _marshmallows_… how bad could it be? I threw caution out the window and tilted the bottle to the side, chugging it down as quickly as I could.

I was about halfway done, when I tasted it… and _ohgob_ it was awful… I quickly stopped and pulled it away, choking and spluttering, grimacing in disgust. I felt better, but was _ridiculously_ sweet… tasted like someone had mixed sugar and corn syrup together… I know some people might think that it would taste good, but not me. Too much sweet, it's just… I don't like it. It doesn't taste natural.

I glared at Seth. "Dude, I am _not_ finishing this off! It's disgusting!" Seth sighed and grabbed one of my hands, squeezing lightly.

"I know you don't like healing potions, but _please_, just drink it. It will make you feel better." He murmured. I groaned loudly in complaint. Mother fucking… _graaah_… I don't wanna, it's freaking foul!

Seth must've read my mind, or my thoughts were written on my face, because he shirted moved so that his forehead was just barely touching mine and stared into my eyes with his fuckin' puppy-dog face. I tried to stay strong, but my resolve quickly melted away, and my glare softened. I sighed and ran my hand through his hair.

"The things I do for you, and that damned puppy-dog face…"

I gulped down the rest as fast as I could, shuddering in disgust as I swallowed the last bit. Oh god it's terrible... But as I was thinking about how awful it tasted, my head stopped pounding, and my arm stopped throbbing so much. I reached over and rubbed Vigil's head.

"Holy shit," I exclaimed with a grin, "I feel a _lot_ better! What's in that stuff you just gave me?" My smile slipped off as Seth gave me that damn _look_ again, only this time, it was a lot more... miserable. And I felt bad, ya know? Because I'm the one who was making him get all sad and stuff, even if I'm not doing it on purpose...

Yeah... I still got questions. I still got a hella lot of questions... but right now, I think Seth needs a hug. He comes first... I slowly sat up and flexed my left arm to make sure it would be okay. Still hurts a little, but it'll work.

I leaned forwards and grabbed his arm, pulling him closer before hugging him. He might look hella different, but he still smells the same, and he's still warm. It was familiar, and at the moment, I really appreciated that small comfort. I nuzzled the crook of his neck and smiled.

"Don't worry Sunshine," I assured him, "Everything's gonna be fine..."

At least, I _hope_ everything's gonna be fine...

... It's probably not. But whatever man, I'm just gonna roll with it, and try to act like I, at the very least, _almost_ know what's going on. Which I don't, really, but no one needs to know that.

* * *

**Author's note-**

**You know... this story probably shouldn't be in the Race To Witch Mountain section-thingy. I should probably put it in Misc. or something...**

**Oh well. I'll maybe do that later, I dunno.**

**Thanks to everyone who waited all patiently and stuff, you guys rock. Cookies for everyone! Cheers!**


	7. I don't know what's going on! Part 2

"I _really_ think you should go back to bed..." Seth told me. I continued to stagger and limp towards the stairs that would (hopefully) lead to the bottom floor.

"_I _really_ think you should go back to bed..._" I mocked before snorting. "I'm fine, I'm fine, chill. Now get over here and help me, would ya?" He stared at me exasperatedly, but still didn't move. I sighed and rolled my eyes before calling for Vigil. He walked over to my side, and I rubbed his head. I barely had to lean down, the bastard is so big... He comes up a little higher than my waist. Basically, he is a _huge_ mo-fo. "Help me, Vigil?" I asked. He barked happily and nudged my hand with his nose before looking back up at me. I grinned and thanked him before grabbing hold of his back and carefully making my way downstairs.

Halfway down, a wave of dizziness hit me, and I stumbled and missed a step. And then I fell down the steps and broke my neck and then died. The end...

...

Heh, naw, I'm joking. Seth turned out to be right behind me, and grabbed me before I fell down the stairs to my death. And thank god for him, am I right? Falling down the stairs would have _sucked_.

I breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to Seth with a sheepish, and thankful grin. "I'm pretty sure I told you this before, and even if I hadn't, you probably already know it, but you're amazing and I would be dead a thousand times over if it weren't for you."

He rolled his eyes as he helped me down the steps, at a much slower pace than I had been going, might I add. "Nonsense... Homeless, ill, and seriously disabled, perhaps, but you would not be dead."

I raised an eyebrow and smirked."Your confidence in me just warms my heart, Sunshine..." Seth snorted, but didn't give a retort, like I had expected him to. Maybe because of the injuries I had no idea about...? I don't really know, but it bugged me a little.

As we got down the last step, I looked up and gave a low whistle. "This is cool..." I breathed.

A fire pit sat in the center of the room, with various herbs and some fish (salmon, I think) hanging above it. A pot with some kind of stew in it was sitting on hot coals, and two chairs were a few feet away, on the outside of a small table. A few animal pelts were hanging on the wall, and weapons on racks against the wall.

There was something hanging on the wall, sitting on a plaque, that really threw me off... A sheathe. But it wasn't just _any_ sheathe... it was familiar. Too familiar...

I staggered away from Seth, and closer to the wall, squinting up.

"What is it?" I heard from behind me. I reached up and pulled the sheathe off the plaque.

My eyes widened. "This is a really accurate dream..." I mumbled.

The sheathe wasn't just any old sword's. Though burnt in some places, and scratched (from other weapons, maybe), and longer, there was no denying it...

"Achilles... This was for Achilles." I said. "This is the most accurate dream I've ever freaking had!" I looked back at Seth, and he looked like he wasn't sure if he should be amused, or concerned.

"Wire... This is not a dream." He told me. I grimaced as my stomach churned uncomfortably. How often do I have to tell my dreams that they're living a lie, a figment of my imagination? Not very much... it's not a _common_ occurrence.

I scratched a scar on my hand. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but... this _is_ a dream. I have all my memories of the real world and what not, and no memories of this place or anything. How do you explain that?"

He gave a tired sigh. "I can't... But please, you must believe me, this is _not_ a dream. This is real." Poor figment Seth... I feel kinda guilty.

"Okay, okay, fine. You're right, I'm wrong. I believe you." I assured him as I opened the (I hope) front door.

Crap. I'm going to hell, I just sinned and told a lie. But hey, I felt bad, and wanted to give him a little break. Dreams feel too...

... Do they? I dunno. Do trees make noise if nothing is there to hear it? Do those born blind see dreams when they sleep? I don't know. I don't have time to find out, nor do I really want to.

I backed out the door as Seth started to protest. Damn him... he knows when I'm lying, every time, dream or not. It really does annoy me sometimes, but whatever.

I turned back around and almost choked on air.

"I don't know where I am, but it is fucking _beautiful_." I muttered as Vigil licked my hand.

A cobblestone path ran up a mountain, with stone and wooden buildings on the side of it, with straw roofs. I looked over to the side and saw a dude at a forge, hammering away at a piece of red hot metal on an anvil, and some people were walking around with, get this, freaking _swords_. They even had armor and helmets and stuff on! It was like getting slapped in the face with the way-way-past! I seriously never knew my imagination was _this_ vivid.

One of the guys who was walking by noticed me, and stopped. He jogged up and lightly punched my arm.

"Wire! Ha, knew you'd be up and about soon! You always were a stubborn one!" A familiar voice from behind a helmet told me. The guy pulled off his helmet, and I grinned when I realized who it was

He was wearing a chain mail shirt, with cloth tied around and over it with leather straps, probably to help keep warm, and fur boots. A scar, looked like he'd been clawed by a dog or something, ran down his mouth, and he hadn't shaved the little stubble on his chin, but it was still undeniably my bro. His blue-green eyes shined with familiar mischief, and he was still pale. Joshua, or Klepto, as I liked to call him.

"Klepto!" I exclaimed, relieved, "Man, am I glad to see ya!" He beamed and threw an arm around my shoulder, pulling me close.

"Me as well," He told me, "I've missed my drinking and sparring buddy! I swear, the other guards are _really_ trying to injure me when they spar with me, just because I'm one of the youngest! Can you believe that? After all the times we've beat them in paired sparring!" He started to say something else, but got shoved to the ground before he could finish, almost taking me with him as he fell.

He yelped as he stumbled to the ground, and I lashed back, hearing a satisfied _'oof!'_ before rushing over and helping Klepto up. After a few assurances of being fine from my super tall friend, I looked back to see who had pushed him.

I was met by a painfully familiar super-sad-and-hurt puppy face, and slapped my forehead in exasperation before going over to help Seth up.

"Sorry... but what the hell, Seth," I said, "Why did you push him?"

Seth frowned and that look, the one that screams 'why don't you know that?', the one that screams sadness, and makes me feel guilty for reasons I don't even know of, was on his face. Damn, I hate that look...

Klepto's voice took my attention away from Seth. "You mean... you don't know why he hates me? _How_?" I looked between him and Seth, and shook my head. Did they even ever meet? I don't think so...

This dream is... weird. I don't even know what the hell is going on. And when you realize you're dreaming, aren't you supposed to be able to control them? I _thought_ you were supposed to be able to control them...

"I don't know... When... when did you two meet?" I asked tentatively as I tried to figure out what was going on, "I don't... remember you two meeting... ever. And... where am I, exactly?"

Klepto turned to Seth and glared, like he had done something horribly wrong. "What did you _do_ to her?"

Seth scowled right back. "I did nothing." Klepto snorted.

"You damned... you damned magic-user," He retorted, "You obviously did _something_!"

"Yes, you are right... I kept her from dying! I keep her safe; I protect her, while you stay in town, warm and sheltered, drinking mead!" Wow... they obviously have some history... and not the good kind...

Yeah... I should probably intervene... like... now.

"Okay gents, let's not get our panties in a bunch now," I said quickly, stepping between them, "Let's all just take a deep breath and caaalm down. Yeah, I don't remember some stuff, but whatever; there's no reason to start a fight or anything. If a fight _is_ started, I'm gonna have to lay the hurt down on someone, and _no one_ wants that now, do we?"

Seth and Klepto grunted in reluctant agreement. Klepto mumbled something about guard duty, and slipped away before I could say anything. Bastard. He _always_ does that, even in this dream... slip away after having lost the argument. Like the time I beat him in a Halo match and practically gloated his pants off. He had pouted and disappeared on me as soon as I turned away. He came back a minute later, but still.

I looked back at Seth, and contemplated on asking what the hell that was all about, but decided; fuck it. It's not _that_ important, and anyways, this is just a dream...

But man, even in dreams, I've never felt quite this guilty, even in a dream...

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "Listen, Sunshine... I'm _really_ sorry about hitting you... Are you okay, are ya hurt?"

Seth stared at me for a few seconds, before a small smile crossed his lips and he nodded. "I will be fine," He told me, cocking his head to the side before adding, "But perhaps, as repayment, we may go to Shademist Grove later...?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you want. Like, right now?" I asked. Yeah, I'm cool with it... I kinda wish I knew where or what that was, but you know what? I've been screwing Seth over a lot today, not on purpose, but still... Let's let him have this.

"Later," Seth said, "People wish to see you. You had quite a lot of people worried about you..." I raised an eyebrow. What? Like _who_?

Just as I thought that, some dude I've _never seen before in my life_ just came up to me, and patted my shoulder with a smile.

"Wire! I had feared I would never see you again!" The man chuckled, "You looked _dead_ when Seth carried you into the city. You haven't been getting enough sleep again, eh, lass?" ...Uh...

O_kaaay_... Just roll with it, I guess.

"You know me," I told him with a shrug, "Them damn nightmares. I can't really help it much."

The guy laughed and grinned at me slyly. "Well... You _could_ start sleeping with yer boyfriend again there. He helps keep 'em away, you said." I heard Seth choke besides me, and I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not having sex with him." I said bluntly. The guy laughed so hard and loud, people from all the way up the street looked back at us.

The man patted my shoulder again and beamed at me. "Aye, sure. You rest easy now, lass. Goo'day." He turned to Seth and nodded. "And good luck taking care of Wire, lad. Shor knows you need it!"

As the dude walked away, I looked back at Seth and raised an eyebrow curiously. Seth shrugged sheepishly and pulled me up the path. I started to follow, but stopped when a thought hit me.

Wait... are we married or something?

... But... but... I'm not ready for commitment! _Shit! _I kicked the ground and huffed. This is a... _different_ dream... No. That's being too damn generous. This dream is fucking _weird_.

"We are not married, if that is what you are thinking..."

Oh... oh thank everything... Whew... I was worried. Not that would be a _horrible_ thing, being married to Seth. We could have sexy times without worrying about it...

Well...

... Nah. No. It's a good thing we're not married. I think... _Yeah_. I'm too young, and I'm not ready for commitment. Fo' shizzle.

"Alright, awesome." I said clapping my hands together and grinning, "Now lets go greet these people who I'm _supposed_ to know, even though I've never met before in my life, ever. Woo!"

* * *

As soon as the completely _unknown_ lady stopped hugged me and left, I turned and deadpanned at Seth.

"How in the _hell_ do I know all these people?" I asked exasperatedly.

He chuckled. "Well... the fact that you helped, and saved their lives might have something to do with it."

I stared at him. He's obviously high on something... I never did anything even similar to that. "You're either insane, or an idiot. I can't tell which..." I told him. Seth rolled his eyes and ignored the comment.

"Come. The Jarl wishes to see you, and it's quite the walk up the stairs."

I raised an eyebrow.

"The what-who now?"

Seth sighed and slapped his palm to his forehead. I resisted the urge to do the same and sighed.

When is this damned dream going to end...?


	8. I don't know what's going on! Part 3

I finally got up the _last_ motherfucking step, and gasped for breath as a wave of dizziness hit me. The edges of my vision turned black, and I heard a few concerned voices, but I ignored them and tried to focus on taking just a few more steps...

It didn't work. A wave of nausea hit me, and I staggered to the side. Luckily, some rail or something was in my way, so I didn't fall on the ground. I grabbed a hold of the wooden rails and swallowed back bile before groaning and letting my head fall down.

I looked up when I felt a hand rubbing my back, and heard quiet whimpers. Seth and two dudes that were dressed similarly to what Klepto had been wearing, watched me worriedly. At least... I _think_ the other two guys were... they had helmets on that covered their faces, so I couldn't really tell. They could have been making silly faces at me for all I knew.

"I'm fine," I assured them weakly, "Just... just gimme a sec... I feel like I'm about to puke my guts out." I looked down over the rail, and into water. Why it was there, I don't know, but it was. And to be honest, when I saw my reflection, it didn't... it didn't look or feel like me.

A bandage I had never noticed was wrapped around my head, with dots of dried, old blood on it. I looked pale, and like I was gonna collapse. A worn-out and burnt shirt hung loosely on my shoulders, and scars I didn't even recognize criss-crossed on my arms and face, and a dark purple bruise covered quite a good bit of my left arm.

I look like a sickly, frail, wounded and abandoned soldier. And I don't like it... at all. I scowled back at my reflection and squared my shoulders. Man, I'm acting like a wuss... I just need to suck it the hell up.

I turned and looked to the side, and damn near shit myself. I forgot all about the whole suck-it-up strategy.

"That's a castle..." I said meekly.

Seth nodded and smiled a little unsurely. "More or less, yes." I blinked.

"That's a castle."

Seth gave me a look. It was like he wasn't sure if he should be _worried as hell_, or amused. "Yes..."

What in the bloody _hell_. I-it-Seth-that... What...?

Okay. _Fine_. That's a castle. Woopty-fucking-doo. I exhaled. "Alrighty then. Let's go."

Seth looked surprised as hell, but he didn't complain. He was probably expecting me to flip out or something... and to be honest, I almost did. But then I realized... I don't care enough to. This just a dream. A very detailed and accurate dream, yes, but still just a dream...

If only it weren't so damn hard to remember that sometimes...

* * *

I groaned and spat a curse under my breath.

More stairs... goddamnit! This is awesome... THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME. Shit! Who was the _dumb ass_ that designed this city, town, fortress, whatever the hell it is- on a mountain? Argh! I hate walking up stairs when I'm hurt, it sucks ass...

Seth gave me a worried look. "Perhaps we should go back... you need to rest."

"Well, we're already here," I told him, waving him off, "Might as well get what we need done, done, ya dig? And how would I get back anyways? It took a hella lot of effort to get up here, how in the hell would I manage getting back down?"

Seth started to say he could carry me, but I glared at him, and he shut up. "You and I both know that's not happening unless I'm dead, or about to be dead, or delirious, or drunk. One or one of the others."

He gave a wry smile and sighed defeatedly. "Yes, I know... That does not mean I can't still try."

I rolled my eyes before turning and limping up those damned steps. Luckily for me, and pretty much everyone and everything in a seven foot radius to me, there weren't too many of the damn stairs. Less time for me to trip and break something, you know?

So I made it without help, other than the occasional times I had to grab Vigil's back, but that doesn't really count... Does it?

No. Nah, I don't think so...

What was I saying...?

Oh! I remember... So, uh, I finally made it up, and guess what? I still wasn't done. And I uh... I was _not_ a happy camper.

"Fucking- _shit_!" I all but screamed, catching the attention of... pretty much everyone within hearing range. A few guys walking by in, again, pretty much the same stuff Klepto had been wearing, stopped to stare at me in all my misery.

I heard a low chuckle from besides me, and looked at Seth glumly. "Laughing at my misery again, eh?" I asked half-jokingly, half not, "I see how it is..." He shook his head and smiled.

"I can still carry you..." He reminded me. I scowled.

Hell no... I made it this far, I can handle more.

So I sucked it up and staggered up the steps as fast as I could, ignoring the pain that ran up and down my legs. Or tried to, anyways.

But I'll tell you what though, as soon as i got up the last goddamned step, I forgot all about any and all pain I felt.

"Woah..." I breathed, "This is fucking awesome!" My voice echoed down the long hall a bit, making me grin. Long tables, that were like ten meters long ran along the hall, filled with food and goblets and stuff. Then, at the end of the hall, past a fire pit, sat a throne underneath what looked like a dragon's skull on a plaque. It was epic. I didn't even notice the people.

As I was looking up at what seemed to be an endless ceiling, I heard a familiarly deep, rough voice call my name.

The second I looked down, I was engulfed in something. It took me a few seconds to register that the something was, in fact, large arms. Then I briefly noted that my head was squished up against a chest.

Then my mind registered the pain.

I gave a loud yelp and shoved the person away before cradling my left arm to my chest. Yeah, it felt better, but that doesn't mean it was completely healed! "Ow! Are you stupid?" I scolded angrily, "Don't bandages mean _anything_ to people anymore? Shit!"

"M-my apologies, Wire, I-"

I cut the person off. "Fuck_-'my apologies'_, nothing! You ass-hat!"

As Seth stumbled to apologize to the person, I looked up to see who the ass was.

It was Jack. Of course it is... And Alex is right behind him, and she doesn't look happy...

Hmm... should I apologize, or should I insult Jack a little more for being stupid?

Decisions, decisions.


	9. I don't know what's going on! Part 4

"So... You lost your memory?" Jack asked. I nodded as I swung the sword I had taken from Seth. It had been hanging on his belt, and I thought '_ooh, that's cool_.' So I took it.

I slashed the neck of an imaginary foe and glanced at Jack. "Except, I didn't. Because this isn't real. I _do_ have my memories. Just that they're from my real life. Not here." Jack gave me an odd look and turned at Seth, who shrugged and sighed.

"She is convinced that this is all a dream." Seth explained, "Sara said not to worry, she will be fine and that it will pass."

Alex looked at me concernedly. "Perhaps she should be resting..." I stopped messing with the sword and turned to glare at her.

"_Hell_ to the no. That's boring. I'm fine." I protested, "I could go out and fight a goddamned army, if I wanted to." Vigil barking in agreement and wagged his tail. I grinned at him. No matter what I'm doing, where I'm at, or whether I'm dreaming or awake, I know Vigil always has my back... Gob, I love that dog. I glanced back up at everyone and met the stares of Alex and Jack. I shifted awkwardly. Why am I being stared at...?

"Seth, take her home and have her rest." Jack ordered. I made a noise of indignation and glared.

"Dude, what the fuck?" I exclaimed, "I'm _fine_, goddamnit!" Seth started to move towards me, and I scowled at him. "Touch me, and I'll break your fingers."

Seth paused and stared at me for a few seconds before deciding that I was just bluffing, which I unfortunately was, and picked me up. I swear, man, I need to do something about that one of these days and take around twenty big steps backwards. I like him too much... And it's gonna come back and bite me in the ass one of these days.

So yeah... I cursed and spat as Seth carried me out of there, but I didn't really do anything to hurt him. Halfway out of those big ass doors, I gave up and stopped struggling, settling with crossing my arms and glaring the shit out of anyone who dared meet my eyes.

"I hate you..." I told Seth with a sigh.

He paused and smirked down at me. "No, you don't." I blew hair out of my eyes and huffed.

"Shut the fuck up."

He laughed.

* * *

I looked back at Seth, who was sleeping in a chair. I got up quietly and tip-toed towards the door. He should have known better than to think I would stay in bed like a good girl... There's no fun in being good, I want to look around!

I paused halfway out the door, and glanced back at Seth, then at Vigil. I swear he raised a brow at me.

'_What are you waiting for?'_ He seemed to say. I sneaked back to my bed and pulled off one of the fur pelts before putting it around Seth's shoulders and slipping back to the door. Vigil stared and cocked his head to the side. _'Really?'_

I shrugged defensively and waved him off. "Are we going or not?" I whispered to him exasperatedly. He made a noise that was similar to a sigh, and helped me down the stairs.

We slunk down the stairs, and I pulled on a hooded cloak before going out the door, into the crisp, bitterly cold air. I closed the door as quietly as I could and pulled up the hood before taking a deep breath. I looked down at Vigil and smiled.

"Smell that?" I murmured, "That's the smell of freedom." Vigil wagged his tail and panted happily in response.

We walked (well, Vigil walked, I limped) to the large-ass doors that I'm pretty sure were the front gate, and I grinned at the guy standing at the side of them. Again, same armor and helmet as Klepto.

"Hey," I greeted, "Are you part of a group or something? Because I've been seeing a lot of people dressed like you around."

"We are part of the city guard," The guy told me, "I... Are you new around here?"

I shrugged. "I'm told that I'm not. Apparently I lost my memory or something." The guy stared at me a few seconds, then perked up like he remembered something important. Brownies in the oven, maybe? Well, they're probably burnt to a crisp now...

"You're Elyswyer! The hero, the dragon slayer!" He paused before asking confusedly, "Weren't you injured...? And you're supposed to be resting..."

I shrugged again. "Yeah, I am, but Seth fell asleep. So I took the opportunity and slipped out. Wanted to explore and stuff." The guy started to say something else, but stopped when another guy in armor told him that his shift was over. He nodded and pulled off his helmet before giving me an incredulous look.

"Should I... Should I be escorting you back to your home?" He asked unsurely.

My eyes widened and I shook my head vigorously. "What? No! No, you shouldn't! It's no big deal!"

The other guard leaned in a bit. "Should I intervene here?" I glared, and he shut up.

"The Jarl would be very displeased if he found out about this... And that other one, Seth... He would probably put me out of commission if he found out about this..." The guy mused. I grinned.

"They don't have to know," I told him, "You can come with me if you want, if your _that_ concerned. Make sure I don't do something stupid and all that."

He stared at me for a while, before sighing defeatedly and smiling. "I suppose you have a point. It's better than going and spending all my gold on ale."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, yeah. Face the logic. _Boom_." He chuckled, and I raised an eyebrow. "By the way, what's your name? You know mine, but I don't know yours..."

"Endon," He told me with a smile, "It's an honor to meet you ma'am, I-"

"Wait, wait, wait," I interrupted, "Let me stop you right there. None of this _'ma'am'_ stuff, okay? Just call me Wire." Endon chuckled and nodded before helping me open the huge-ass doors.

We walked down this wide, stone path that was surrounded by crumbling walls and make-shift, wooden watch towers. And every couple meters, there was a pillar with crackling wood and fire sitting on the top. It was pretty bad-ass. And, again, it reminded me of my game, Skyrim. Actually, it was _exactly_ like Skyrim. What are the odds...?

As we were walking, I also took the time to study my new friend. Endon looked to be in his mid to late-twenties, and he had a scar on his forehead that was shaped like a 'C'. He was really tan, with light brown hair that was lighter than his skin, and was just starting to stubble. His chin was kinda long and narrow, and he was lean. He's fairly good-looking, I won't lie. If I was into older guys, I'd totally dig him. But I'm not. And I got Seth, as cheesy as it sounds.

"So... what's out here?" I asked.

Endon looked back at me and shrugged. "Not a whole lot, to be honest. The stables, some farms, and there's a meadery not too far from here. And a mile and a half away is Riverwood. It's just a small village with a mill. Nothing really worthy of a great adventurer like yourself." He paused before adding thoughtfully, "Though, perhaps you'd like to visit your horse...?"

I stopped walking and stared at him. "I have a horse?"

Endon turned back and raised an eyebrow. "Of course."

"And... I ride it?"

"... Why else would you one?"

I looked down at Vigil and made a face. Vigil gave a noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

Horses are cool, I guess. I'm told that they're pretty smart and way strong. The worst thing that could happen is I could die, but I'm pretty sure this is a dream, so it don't really matter... I looked back at Endon, who was watching me curiously.

"Let's go see my horse!"

* * *

We stopped in front of a stables, and Endon leaned against a fence before looking at me expectantly.

"Well, go on," He urged with a smile, "Go see your horse. Zodiac, I believe." I grinned back nervously and shuffled into the stables.

Literally the second I walked in, a horse nearby whinnied loudly and started pawing at the gate. Vigil barked happily and stood in front of said horse.

"Is that Zodiac?" I asked. Vigil barked again and wagged his tail vigorously. I _guess_ that counts as a yes.

So it was all fine and dandy. I was gonna go over and check things out, but then Vigil, the little _bastard_, lifted the lock that held the door in place. Then the horse reared and knocked the door out of the way and trotted out.

I'm not the biggest horse fan in the world, but let me tell ya, that horse was beautiful... He was a huge, stocky guy, with thick fur and the occasional scar running across his snout and legs. He kinda looked like a paint horse; black with white patches. The upper half of his mane and his tail was white, and the bottom half of his mane was black. And his eyes... shit, don't even get me started. They were the clearest blue I had ever seen.

I hadn't even realized that the horse was slowly walking over until he was right in front of me. I froze up. He's a huge-ass horse, and he could easily squish me like a pancake if he wanted to...

The horse snorted in my face, and I tried not to panic. It's okay... Vigil said this was Zodiac, I'll be fine... _hopefully_...

"Zodiac...?"

He whinnied quietly, and I decided to fuck being cautious, and I rubbed his muzzle. He seemed to like it, because he leaned his head into my hand.

I chuckled. "Hey there, buddy. How have you been?" The horse, Zodiac, snorted and gently nudged my face. I grinned. "You're pretty awesome, y'know that?." He nuzzled my neck, and my grin grew wider. This is pretty cool... cooler than I thought it would be.

So as I was standing there, stroking Zodiac, Vigil perked up and whined uneasily. Both the horse and I stopped what we were doing and looked down at him.

I was about to ask what was wrong, when Zodiac stiffened and took a few steps back. I raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, what is _up_ with you guys-" I stopped talking and yelped when a hand slammed down on my shoulder. _OH GOD I'M GETTING MUGGED_!

"Wire."

Oh wait, no I'm not... Haha, it's just Seth, cool.

I looked back, and met some very, very, _really_ angry ice-cold eyes. For a few seconds, I thought '_Geez, what's his problem?_' Then I remembered.

"Ooooh..." I winced before smiling sheepishly. "Hi there... Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

His glare intensified, and my smile dropped. Aw man... I'm in trouble...

BUT IT WAS WORTH IT!

"Come with me." Seth growled. I flinched.

Okay... _maybe_ it wasn't worth it...

* * *

**Author's note-  
**

**HOLY NUTS I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON I AM SO SORRY. It has been two weeks since I last updated. TWO WEEKS. I am not a good person! D:  
**

**Feel free to call me a butt face and stuff. I deserve it.  
**

**But hey, guess what? I GOT HEELIES. I AM NOW A GOD :D They are so much fun, holy shit! I fell on my ass a couple times, and once my whole shoe fell off, and I somehow ended up sprawled out on the floor but _who cares?_ Not I! Haha, dude, everyone needs heelies, it is just the funnest time. And it's also gotten me into some conversations with some pretty radical people.  
**

**Anywho, since I left people hanging, I'm off to get started on the next chapter.  
**

**Peace off and bless your face. If you sneezed while reading this chapter of a story of epicosity(HA, I wish XD), bless _you._  
**

**_PEACE OFF  
_**

**_BOOP  
_**

**_, BlueAsh666  
_**_I AM NOT A SATANIST.  
_


	10. I don't know what's going on! Part 5

Endon avoided my eyes as I stumbled and staggered to keep pace with Seth, and walked past me to put my horse back into where it was supposed to be. I know you're probably thinking, _why don't you stop and let Seth go ahead?_ Well, I would have loved to... but the bugger had an iron-grip on my arm, and didn't seem intent on letting it go anytime soon.

Vigil walked a few feet behind us, letting out a few concerned and quiet whimpers every now and again. I tried to catch Seth's eyes a few times, but gave up once we reached the gate. God... What I did wasn't _that _bad, was it? I just went outside... He's overreacting a bit. Or am I underacting...?

Shit, I don't even know...

Luckily, the place I've been crashing at was pretty close, so I didn't need to stumble around like an idiot for too much longer.

Well, now that I think about it, maybe it's not so lucky... I've never seen Seth like this before, and I'm _slightly_ concerned for my safety. Just slightly... For the first fifteen seconds, anyways. Once I get over any shock, I'll be good. Probably... I've never actually had a fist-fight, or seen Seth fight...

Seth threw open the door and glowered at me as I stumbled in. Once Vigil was in as well, he stepped in and slammed the door shut behind him, making the floor shake a bit. I bit back a whimper.

Okay... I won't lie, I'm a bit more than slightly concerned now...

I turned back at Seth, who was glaring at the ground. I imagined lasers coming out of his eyes and holes in the floor, and relaxed just a bit. I know, that's kind of a childish way to relax yourself, but hey, it works. Don't be hatin'...

But uh... anyways, I relaxed enough to speak.

"Seth...? You okay?" I asked quietly. His piercing eyes shot to mine, and I found myself questioning my decision to speak.

"No, I am not. Do you know how worried I was? This isn't a dream, and this isn't a game!" He yelled. "This is real life, and there are so many things that could have happened to you! You didn't even leave me a note of where you were!" Yeah... I should have apologized or something... But I'm an idiot, obviously, so that was exactly what I _didn't_ do.

"I can take care of myself, Seth. And even if I couldn't, Vigil has my back," I told him, "Chill."

"Are you sure about that? Because sometimes I find myself doubting that you can! I swear, it's like you _try_ to do this!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh? What am I _trying_ to do?"

He laughed without humor and ran his hands through his hair, "Stress me to my limits... I swear, I try and try to keep you safe and out of trouble, and yet you blatantly disregard me and just run off, doing what you want to!" I tried not to get a little angry, but... I did. But hey, at least I wasn't yelling, like a certain blonde alien.

"You don't have to keep me safe! Did you ever wonder _why_ I run out without caring if it's dangerous? Because I don't care!" I shot back. "If I die, _oh well_, I had a good enough life, I helped some people, who cares?"

A vein shot out of his neck. "I CARE! I don't do this just because it's my job! I do it because I care about you! I don't _want_ to see you die!" Seth inhaled sharply and took a few deep breaths as Vigil stood in front of me and growled warningly. His voice turned quiet, and his hands were back in his hair, pulling at his poor, innocent hair. "I don't want to see you in hole... I don't want you to die." He gave me a look that was painfully similar to the kicked-puppy look.

My shoulders drooped, and I winced. GOD. WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO... SO... SETH? Damnit... He's a bipolar mo-fo, but he is an adorable little-AGH! And I can't lie... he's not bipolar; I'm just an insensitive, stubborn, stupid little prick.

I raised my arms in defeat. "Okay... Fine, we'll do this your way," I sighed, "I'm sorry I worried you and stuff. I won't sneak out anymore, and I'll wait until I'm completely healed and all the things. I won't even complain if you pick me up, promise."

I didn't wait for him to respond, and limped up the stairs. Man... I love that little fucker, but he is just no fun at _all_. He's all responsible and stuff, and it bugs the hell out of me sometimes... I _really_ need to take him and party with him or something.

So I got up, and into the room. I stopped at the foot of the bed and groaned. God, I'm gonna regret making that promise.

But then I felt arms slip around my waist, and Seth nuzzled the crook of my neck, and I felt a little less deflated. Seth is happy, and I don't really do as much as I should for him anyways, so I should stop being a whiny little ass, and just suck it up. It won't be _all_ bad, I guess..

This boy is turning me into the _biggest_ damned softie, I swear...

* * *

I'm gonna die of boredom. I'm gonna die of boredom. I'm going to be the first person in the world to die of boredom. HOLY FUCKSHIT I'M BORED. It's been four _fucking_ days since I've been out of this _fucking_ house! _FOUR DAYS!_

"AGH!" I complained loudly, "I'm gonna die, dude! I'm in my fucking video game and shit, man! I wanna _explore_! I wanna go slay some dragons and consume their souls! I want to go raid a giant's camp! Not sit in a room and _heal_!"

Vigil cocked his head to the side before lifting his head and letting out a short howl. I cracked a grin. I couldn't help it... his howls are fucking adorable.

I chuckled. "Okay... that helped," I admitted, "Thanks. Though, admittedly, it doesn't take a whole lot to amuse me." Vigil barked happily and wagged his tail. I cocked my head to the side and stared at my furry bro.

"Why are you on the floor anyways? Seth isn't here to tell us no," I reminded him, "Get yo' furry ass up here!" He perked up, and seemed to beam at me, before scrambling up and crawling to my side and laying his head on my stomach. I rubbed his soft, velvety ears and smiled. God, I love that dog... He just rocks all around, even in my dream, if it is a dream.

To be honest, I'm starting to have a few doubts that this is a dream... Dreams don't hurt. And I've been in quite a bit of pain the past few days. And you don't feel pain when your dreaming, plain and simple.

Well... actually, no, that's a lie. You _do_ feel pain in dreams, but it's not a real _vivid_ pain, ya dig? It's almost like it's... cloudy, or dulled. And the pain I've been feeling hurts like a normal wound would.

I just... I don't know what to believe anymore. I'm just kinda rolling with the punches. Every time I try to convince Seth, or myself, that all this isn't real, he comes up with a thousand other reasons it _is_. It's been kinda frustrating to say the least.

"Where _is_ Sunshine, anyways?" I asked myself in exasperation, "It's been for fucking ever! At this rate, I'm gonna screw my promise and go explore the city!"

I heard the low creak of a door, and Vigil scrambled out of the bed and onto the floor. "No you wouldn't, don't lie to yourself. When you make a promise, no matter how frustrating it is to you, you keep it."

My head shot up and met icy eyes, as well as warm ones. "You brought company!" I cheered, "Even better, you brought company that'll convince you that I'm fine and can finally leave damned this place! WOO!"

Sara laughed and walked over. "You certainly seem well enough. But, you are prone to lying about the state of your health, so I am going to have to check further." I groaned in disappointment. Not because I knew I wasn't going to pass the exam, shit-I was gonna pass it with flying colors and I _knew_ it. I just didn't want to waste any time. I wanted to get out and _go_.

Sara grabbed my arm and bent it and stretched it out some, then checked out my head, and then my leg. I'm not gonna lie, it still hurt some. This constant deep in the flesh, but dull, pain. It's kinda hard to explain... No matter what I did, it was always there. Even the marshmallow-y and disgusting potions didn't get rid of it. But luckily, no one knew about it.

It wasn't a terrible pain, anyways. It was do-able, I could handle it.

"Everything seems to be okay," Sara finally said, "You can stop resting."

I beamed and cheered before dashing out of bed and running out the door to freedom.

Or rather... I tried to. Seth stopped me before I got out the door. "Are you _sure_ she is alright?" He asked, "Her memory is still, for the most part, gone."

I glared at him and resisted the urge to curse him out. Hell if I let him stop me from my freedom...

Luckily Sara had my back. "She will be fine. She _is_ remembering things, as you told me. It's going to be a long time before she regains all her memories, maybe even never. We will just have to adjust. She survived everything once, she can do it again."

I nodded vigorously. "Yup, it's all good, now _let me the fuck go_." Seth gave me a look, and turned back to Sara.

"You are _su_-"

"Yes." "_YES, goddamnit!_" Sara and I said at the same time. Well, she said; I screamed, more or less. Seth gave a wry smile and sighed before letting me go.

Halfway down the hall, Seth stopped me again. "Wait."

I tried not to scream as I turned to him. "What in the hell is it now?"

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Get your armor on." He told me, "It's in the chest." My eyes lit up and I grinned. Aw yeah! It's fucking adventure time!

* * *

**Author's Note-**

**Fight! Admittedly, it didn't last that long, but Wire doesn't really like fighting. Verbally, anyways... If it's a fist fight, she's all for it, but otherwise... _nah_. And he pulled The Look! She can't be mad when The Look is pulled!  
**

**Anyways... So how is everybody? Good? I know, it's a little boring, but it'll get better next chapter. There will be mammoths. And that was probably saying too much, but whatever.  
**

**Peace off and bless your face. If you sneezed while reading this chapter of non-epicosity bless _you_.  
**

**,_BlueAsh666_  
**


	11. I don't know what's going on! Part 6

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked cautiously as I neared Zodiac.

Seth snorted and smirked at me. "This is coming from the person who wanted to go slay dragons and raid giant camps? _Really?_ And come on... do you really think that I would put you in danger?"

I sighed. "Yeah, yeah... _stop talking_." I can't let him get away with basically calling me a chicken. I just _can't_. So I'm just gonna suck it up, and do it.

I moved to get up, but faltered. Maybe this isn't the best idea...

Vigil nudged my leg and cocked his head to the side. I could almost hear him asking, _'What are you waiting for?'_

OKAY, GODDAMNIT. I am doing this! Right the fuck now! What's the worst that could happen?

He could rear and throw me off the saddle, and then stomp me to death... But it's a dream, so it won't matter... If it really _is_ a dream, that is...

Nope. Nope, nope, nope. I need to stop being such a pessimist. I need to stop thinking, or I'll never get this down.

So, throwing caution to the wind, I scrambled into the saddle and flinched as I waited to be thrown off.

After a while, I opened my eyes to see that, holy shit, I was okay! This is fantastic! I'm not dead yet, woo!

I patted Zodiac's neck and grinned to myself. "This is a really successful day, I think," I told the large horse, "I've gotten out of the house, I'm in bad-ass armor, _I'm on a horse_; and I'm not even dead yet."

"You really do insult me, you know."

I looked up to see Seth on a slightly smaller, less muscular horse. It was pure black with an almost blonde mane and tail. It was pretty rad, to be honest. Never seen a horse like his.

I shrugged off Seth's earlier comment and smirked. "You ready?"

Seth raised an eyebrow. "Are you?"

"Yeah, duh." I faltered when a thought hit me. "Wait, uh... How do you drive this thing?" Zodiac snorted, and I felt his torso move and ripple with muscle. "And... Can I get a helmet or something? This feels... precarious."

* * *

I whooped as we ran past Seth and his horse, and jumped over a fallen log. We slowed to a walk and waited for Seth and Vigil to catch up.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," I told Seth as he neared, "I'm not scared or anything! This is seriously awesome, Sunshine, thanks for lettin' me do this."

Seth rolled his eyes and went right by me.

I looked at Vigil and Zodiac. "Diss..."

So we roamed the plains, which was actually a damned fun time, until I felt the ground rumble.

"Oh shit!" I yelped, "Earthquake!"

Seth shook his head and looked out onto the horizon. "No, not an earthquake. Mammoths."

I perked up. "Mammoths - No shit?"

"None at all," He confirmed, squinting his eyes, "A wild herd, from what I can tell. Would you like to go see?"

I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. "For real..?"

He chuckled and nodded. "For real. They won't attack unless we do. You could even pet them if you really wanted. I wouldn't recommend it, as they could panic, but you could."

I nodded vigorously, and tried to say 'Hell yeah!' but all that came out was a really stupid noise. Seth didn't seem to mind it, though, and just smiled.

"Alright, we'll go. Go up slowly, and calmly."

We got right up next to them, when I got an idea as Seth was spacing out and looking towards some mountains. I led Zodiac to a tree the herd was walking towards and stood up in the saddle. I jumped up and grabbed a branch, hefting myself up and waited. A smaller of the mammoths walked below me, and I jumped with a battle cry.

The mammoth freaked and and started running around, panicking and making that noise that elephants make. I held onto the fur and cheered as the mammoth began rearing. I heard a shout from Seth, but decided to ignore it, because _damn_ I was having fun!

"Mammoth riding - WOO!" I yelled.

I know what you're probably thinking... Something along the lines of - I'm an idiot with little to no sense of self-preservation, and that I'm probably going to die... Well, you're right. But I'm an idiot that's gonna die happy!

Of course, my fun couldn't last forever, and I lost my hold and got thrown off. The mammoth ran off, followed by it's herd, luckily, and I was left on the ground, mostly unharmed.

Key word is _mostly_... I may or may not have been having trouble breathing.

Next thing I know, Seth, the two horses and Vigil are there, and Seth is rubbing my back and holding me up as I struggled for breath.

When my chest stopped feeling like it was gonna explode, Seth gave me a hardcore glare. "Before you scold me, I just wanna say, _I REGRET NOTHING!_" I blurted as he opened his mouth to speak.

He gave a defeated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you insane...?"

I grinned cheekily. "Mayhaps, Sunshine, mayhaps."

Seth narrowed his eyes and stood up, pulling me with him. "We're going home."

"What?" I protested, "We just got out! _Why?_"

"To make sure you didn't break any ribs." He retorted.

I started to protest, when I remembered that my chest _did_ hurt some. Maybe it's for the best...

"Fine..." I grumbled.

_Man_, this sucks bananas. I just got out, and now I gotta go back. Oh well... at least I'll have an interesting story to tell.


	12. IDKWGO! Part 7

"-But eventually, I lost my hold and got thrown off," I said sheepishly, "Then Sunshine had a hissy fit and we came back to make sure I'm not internally bleeding. And that's why I'm here."

Sara laughed and shook her head. "He truly reacted like that? _Why?_ This is not the first time you've tried to ride a mammoth. He should have been expecting it."

I grinned and perked up. "What, really? How many times have I tried it? Like, in the double digits, maybe?" Sara laughed and shook her head.

"Only you..."

I beamed. "You know it!" Sara laughed again, and I joined in, at least until I ended up coughing harshly at the pressure on my lungs.

"Ow..." I wheezed, fighting back more laughter. "That hurt..."

"You know, Sara, you shouldn't encourage her..."

I looked over at the door and grinned. "Seth! There you are! Are you ready for more adventuring?"

He pointedly ignored me and looked at Sara. "Is she alright?"

"Dude... Don't ignore me, man, we went over this! Ignore-Wire-Day is already over!" Sara smiled and patted my shoulder before turning to Seth. _Again_. Ignored...

"She will live," Sara told him, "There is a good bit of bruising on her torso, but otherwise, fine."

Seth nodded. "Alright. We're going home."

I glared. "Dude, no! I just escaped freedom, man! I want out!"

"I already tried to let you get freedom." He reminded me. I looked to Vigil for help, but he looked away from me. Diss...

"Okay, okay, I'll admit it, riding the mammoth was a stupid and crazy idea," I admitted, "I was a little over-excited and stuff, but I'm good now!"

Seth shook his head. "No, sorry. I don't believe you."

Damn... I'm gonna have to pull out some heavier artillery. I stood up and put my hands together. "_Please_, Sunshine! You owe me! Come _on!_"

"I... No. No, I apologize, but this is for your own good." He paused. He just paused... _Good_.

I took a few steps closer. "C'mon... Don't you get bored, cooped up in that place?"

"No." Oooh... Harsh. But that's okay, I can still manage this. I GOT THIS.

I looked back at Sara. "Come on, Sara, back me up!"

She smiled and sighed. "She _can_ take care of herself. She hasn't always had us, remember? She just usually doesn't..." Was that supposed to _help_? I should be insulted! Keyword is _should_. I should be, but I'm not, because that's kind of true...

"Come on, please...?"

Seth stared at me for a good minute or two before sighing. "Fine..."

Oh my glob...

I have him so _whipped_.

But he has me pretty whipped too, so I guess we're even. If he had stayed firm for a minute longer, I probably would've given in.

Yeah... I really gotta take a hundred steps back. This isn't like me... I've been awfully considerate and shit of Seth's feelings lately. And I don't do that. I've always done what I wanted, so long as the innocent and or other aren't physically hurt. But if I had hurt their feelings? _Oh well_, have a tissue.

It was suck it up, or gtfo. If you didn't like it, I could care less. Cry me a river if you gotta, but that wouldn't change anything.

Not anymore, though. And it's starting to freak me out, man. I need to stop getting so damned attached, or it's gonna end up biting me in the ass. I _know_ it will...

But I kinda, sorta, really don't care. Not as much as I should, anyways...

Damn it... I'm screwed. I'm screwed because a stupid, over-protective, sweet, good-looking alien is getting me all soft.

Why don't I care? I should. I should care a lot. But I don't... Not only do I not care, but I kinda, sorta, almost kinda like it.

I do believe I'm very mentally ill... or getting brainwashed... or... I don't even know. All I know is that I'm screwed.

* * *

I shifted in the saddle and bit back a grimace. "Hey, uh... Sunshine? I hate to be a pain in the ass, but there are parts of me that are starting to hurt... Parts that have never, and probably shouldn't, hurt. Parts that are painfully close to my ass and v-"

"I get it!" Seth said quickly, his ears turning red. "We can walk our horses, it's _fine_."

I nodded and hopped out of the saddle onto the ground. I stretched out my legs and winced. "This sucks." I told Vigil, who whined and nuzzled my hip. Seth walked over, holding his horses reins, and cocked his head to the side.

"Are you... are you alright?" He asked unsurely.

I nodded and gave a thumbs up. "Yeah, yeah, fo' shizzle. Just... gimme a minute." I took a few steps and, seeing that the pain was quickly fading away, nodded and grinned. "Alrighty then... I'm good to go. Let's just... hold off the horse-riding for a bit, 'kay?"

He nodded, and we started to walk. I noted that there was a stream nearby that looked _very_ inviting. Too bad it was cold, or I would be in it. Fo' shizzle.

So there we were, walking along, minding our own business, when all the sudden, this _horrifyingly_ ugly lizard person-thing jumped out of nowhere, wearing a rather skin-tight black and crimson leather suit. The person-thing which, by the way, I _still_ can't figure out whether or not it was male or female, took one look at me and flipped the fuck out. He-she-they-it pulled out a dagger and flew at me, swinging the dagger like a crazed kamikaze.

I narrowly dodged the blade and slammed my fist into the side of it's face, spitting a curse and tackling the bastard to the ground. I briefly noted Seth's yell and Vigil's snarl before messing that thing's shit _up_. I got a few punches in before the lizard thing sliced my cheek open with it's dagger. For the first few milliseconds, I didn't feel anything.

Then the burning started. I faltered long enough for it to kick me off and send me flying a meter and a half.

I _really_ should start trying to gain some motherfucking weight...

The thought quickly left my head as the burning intensified, and I began writhing on the ground as my vision turned white, and I was _pretty _ damn sure that tears were leaking out of my eyes.

I really don't like to admit things like this, but... that little cut _really _fucking hurt. My face would feel like it was on fire one second, and would then feel like it was frostbitten the next. And I was _pretty_ sure that the skin around it was... bubbling. That's what it felt like, anyways. My ears rang and buzzed, and it was a lot harder to hear than I would have liked.

I felt someone start to lift me and I yelped before blindly throwing my fist out, trying to hit whatever it was. Until I heard a faint voice over the buzzing.

"Wire, stop, it's me!"

I felt the ground disappear from under me. I wanted to ask what we were doing, and what had hurt me so damned much, but I was also worried that if I stopped gritting my teeth and opened my mouth, I would end up whimpering or something. So, I kept my mouth shut.

I was pretty sure that Seth was saying something, but man, I couldn't hear it at all. I wanted to rub my eyes, but at the same time, they hurt so much, I didn't.

All in all, it sucked. It sucked hard.

I briefly noted that I was set down, and my hands were pried from my face. I spat a curse and began to growl an empty threat. Until I felt water being dripped into the cut on my face.

So, you might ask 'why'd I stop?' Well, I'll tell ya. Because it felt damn good. Like putting Aloe Vera on a really sun-burnt back.

But it still hurt. And a thought occurred to me.

Why in the hell am I letting this take so long? It's like giving a man that's dying of dehydration only a sip of water. Basically, it was really fucking stupid.

I pushed Seth's hands away and moved so that I was right in front of the creek, then dunked my face into the water. I roughly scrubbed the cut, and let me tell you, it was orgasmic, how good it felt.

Well... maybe not quite _that_ good. But still... it felt good. It was like the worst of the pain was just draining away into the water. It hurt to rub it like I was doing, but I didn't really care. The good made up for the bad.

I came up to breathe, and opened my eyes. I sighed in relief and smiled. I could still see... my eyes still burned pretty bad, and everything was awfully bright, to an almost painful amount. And, to be honest, all I really saw was a bunch of colors and shapes slapped together. But hey, seeing is seeing! I ain't complaining!

Actually - that's a lie. I'm gonna complain a bit more. My face still hurts like fuck, and I feel pretty damned drained.

Okay, done.

I looked over at Seth. "Why did that hurt so much?" I asked cautiously, "It was small. It shouldn't have hurt. But it did. What was I infected with? Poison? Chemicals? _Poison_?" I faltered. "Wait... I already said that. _See?_ I'm all discombobulated!"

He frowned. "It was a silver blade."

I laughed without humor. "Oh right, of _course_, silver." I dropped the acted and glared. "What in the hell do you mean, just 'silver'? What am I? A motherfucking _WEREWOLF?"_

"Yes..."

I froze and stared. "You... You're fucking crazy. You are nuts. Insane. Coo-coo. Or lying. One or the other."

He gave me a look. "First of all, I am insulted that you think I would lie to you. Second, we both know that, if anything, _you_ are the one who has a dangerously low sanity level. And lastly, we should really get you back to Sara... I _know_ that you're in a lot of pain, and you probably can't see very well..."

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. "We are planting our asses right here. I'm not getting on that horse, not like this. And I am _not_ walking _aallllll_ the way back to that mofo-ing castle-city-keep-town-whatever."

"_Wire._"

I raised a brow. "_Seth_. I'm serious. Either get ready to camp out, or go without me."

We had a stare-down for a minute or two, until Seth finally sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm quite sure that we left a camp about a hundred meters to the east. The tent is probably still set. We'll stay there for the night."

I pumped my fist in victory and let out a small cheer, because I _really_ didn't feel like walking seven miles, half-blind and with my hearing still a little off.

* * *

Seth cursed under his breath and threw the rocks down onto the dirt. I cocked my head to the side and crawled over to where he was crouched.

"What's up, baby?" I asked.

He scowled and gestured to the place where the fire was supposed to be. "The damned fire won't start."

"Well..." I said slowly, "Is there any other way to get it started-a way that doesn't involve banging two rocks together like cavemen?"

"Yes, but I can't use destruction magic. You can, but you probably can't remember how." He answered glumly.

I looked at him like he was stupid. "Well... Have you ever considered reminding me, dumb-ass? Maybe I could figure it out again...? I'm not _completely_ useless, you know. I could give it a shot. I'm sure I've tried to teach you, like how I tried to teach you how to play video games."

He gave me an odd look. "I've never thought you were useless... You thought that...?" At first, I was a bit confused as to why he said that, but then I realized.

I slapped my palm to my forehead and groaned. "Goddamn it, I say too fuckin' much, sometimes..." I huffed. "Look, dude, just tell me and I'll give it a shot."

He kept giving me that look, but gave in. "You told me to think of it as having gasoline in your hands... You just have to make the spark. You said to focus really hard, and if you do it right, you'll feel a heat in your fingertips. Once you feel it, focus on it, and 'breathe air into the flame'. I could never understand what you meant by that, but that's what you said to do."

Seth stood up, grabbing a bow and a quiver of arrows. "I'm going to look for food. Don't hurt yourself, please." He gave me a pointed look.

"Hey, come on!" I protested, "I'm not _that_ bad!"

Seth raised an eyebrow, and Vigil looked at me like I was crazy. Burn... I would be more insulted but... Now that I think about it...

"Okay, okay, so I'm _that_ bad," I admitted reluctantly. "But how could I gonna get hurt sitting here, trying to make fire come from my hands? That's perfectly safe!"

He rolled his eyes and told Vigil to make sure I stay out of trouble, before walking off towards the creek.

"It _is_ safe, isn't it?" I asked Vigil. He raised a furry brow and seemed to shake his head. "Fire's safe! There ain't nothing safer! Except, maybe bunnies..." I paused. "Wait, scratch that. Bunnies are _evil_. I got attacked by a shit load when I was seven. They carry all sorts of diseases, and have wickedly sharp teeth, _and _claws. Bunnies are dangerous as hell... They taste pretty decently, though."

Call me crazy, but I _swear_ Vigil smirked. I _was_ gonna ask what the hell he was smirking at, but I decided - fuck it. I gotta make some fire.

Okay... Fire... fire... I am _making_ the fire... And now my hand is on fire.

Holy shit, I did it! WOOOO!

LOL NOPE. That was a joke. I didn't really do it... Bet I had you there for a second, didn't I? Yeah, I did... don't lie to yourself, I totes did! Haha, I'm such an asshole...

Okay, focus. Gotta focus...

I held out my hand and started. And stared. And then stared some more.

After about five minutes, I started to get aggravated.

"Work." I commanded dully. "Come on, hand... Make fire. Please...?" When nothing happened, I sighed.

What did Sunshine say to do? Focus? Well, I'm doing it... Focusing... and focusing... and focusing... and-

-"Oh hey, I think I got something. My hand is getting a little warm." I told Vigil. He ignored me, and I resisted the urge to pout. Whatever... I didn't want his approval anyways...

What was I doing? Focusing on the heat...

The heat slowly but surely spread, until my whole hand felt hot. A little _too_ hot. Like... almost _painfully_ hot.

"Ow, ow-fuck!" I hissed, waving my arms around, trying to stop the heat. When that didn't work, I began blowing on my hands furiously.

Then my hands burst into flames.

And then I flipped my shit.

"FIRE!" I SCREAMED, "I'M ON FIRE-OH SHIT! NOT GOOD!" I began running around in circles waving my hands around frantically.

When that didn't work, I slid onto my knees in front of the pile of wood. I threw my hand out like I was throwing a ball, and to my surprise, I actually did end up throwing a ball. A ball of fire.

So, I got the fire started. That was good. Very good.

BUT MY HANDS WERE STILL ON FIRE.

"NEOSPORIN... Need... _neosporin!_ OH GOD MY HANDS ARE DYING! STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!"

So, uh... Yeah. That's what I did for the next five minutes. Ran around, screamed, and rolled on the ground a bit. Then I finally calmed down enough to realize that my hands didn't really hurt all that bad. It was hot, but it wasn't _terribly_ painful. That both worried me, and relieved me.

I looked down at Vigil and sighed. "When the fire disappears, my hands are probably gonna be skeleton hands... Which'll be cool for the first five, _maybe_ ten minutes, but _then_..."

"_What_ are you going on about? And _why_ were you screaming for ten minutes straight?"

I tried to wave at Seth, but all it ended up doing was wiggling the fire a little bit. "My hands are on fire." I informed him, "But I got the fire started! But my hands are on fire..."

He raised an eyebrow. "Alright... So, make it stop."

"I don't know how..."

Seth gave a long sigh, and _really_ dragged it out. Then ran his hand through his hair and gave me a look. I tried not to get defensive... but I failed.

"Hey, gimme a break!" I protested, "This is my first time doin' this! I think I've done a damn good job, if I do say so myself..."

He rolled his eyes, but didn't reply. He walked up to me and moved to grab my hands, like they _weren't_ on fire. But they were. So, naturally, I jerked away and jumped back.

"What in the hell are you doing? Do ya _wanna_ get burned to hell?" I scolded. "_Shi-ot!_"

"I won't get burned." He assured me.

I snorted and gave him an exasperated look. "Uh, yeah... Yeah, you will. _What part of 'hands on fire' don't you get?_ Because they are! And I sure as hell don't wanna make your hands all crispy!" I looked down at Vigil. "Can you believe this guy? Sheesh..."

"Do you wish to harm me?" Seth asked. Which is a stupid question, by the way.

"Of course not. If I wanted you to be hurt, I'd have let you grab my hands. Dumb ass..."

Seth stared at me for a few seconds, before jumping at me. I yelped and tried to haul ass away from the crazy bastard, but he got a hold of me, so in the end, I didn't accomplish JACK. So I tried calmly reasoning with him as I was struggling to get free...

"_YOU'RE CRAZY, MAN!_ Let me go, damnit! If I fuckin' burn you, I will_ not_ be a happy camper! Especially since it would be YOUR FAULT!"

Seth had the nerve to shush me. _SHUSH ME!_ The nerve of this asshat! "I'll be fine."

I glared. "I thought _I_ was the crazy one!" I muttered before screaming, "_NO YOU WON'T!_ I'M GONNA TOAST YOU, YOU INSANE BASTARD!"

Then that fucker put a hand over my mouth. I tried to bite his hand, but... he knew better than to leave it in range. I also tried to throw him off, but I was too damn light, and I was freaking tired, and my ass and face hurt, and all this freaking _shit_ was going on! AND I WAS UPSET.

I kept screaming and protesting against his hand, and trying to throw him off as he tried to get me to calm down and be quiet... If someone had happened to walk by... they probably would have thought he was trying to rape me...

Seth frowned and cocked his head to the side, removing his hand."Don't you trust me?"

"I thought I did, but _now_..." I laughed humorlessly, "I'm starting to wonder. In other words, YOU ARE GOING INSANE. LET ME GO BEFORE I END UP CRISPING YOU, DAMNIT!"

Do you know what he did then? He picked me up and sat me down on a _mother-fuckin_' fallen log, then got some _mother-fuckin_' rope that came out of _mother-fuckin_' nowhere, and _tied_ me down by the legs! _CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS ASS-HAT?_

So it was then that I decided to try a different tactic. One that will maybe that'll make him snap out of his _insanity_.

"Listen, Sunshine, babe," I pleaded weakly, "When I say this, I damn-well _mean_ it. I really, honestly and truly don't wanna hurt ya. I'll figure this out - I always do, so let's just stop this whole thing, and let me do this. I GOT THIS."

When I said that, he got this stupid-ass smile on his face, and I sighed in defeat. I would've slapped my palm to my forehead, but my palm was currently on fire, so... yeah. Didn't do it. I'd like to avoid a burnt forehead. I heard that having your forehead burned hurts.

He started to reach for my hands, and I just shut my eyes. I know - I should have tried to stop him, or move my hands away or something, but man, I was tired as hell, and I tried yellin', threatenin', and bein' nice. I'm done. I don't want Seth to get hurt, but I'm not gonna kill myself over this. I'll just throw him in the creek or something...

I flinched, waiting to hear screams of pain, but after around thirty seconds (yes, I counted, so what?) I figured that I should _probably_ see what happened.

So, I'm not gonna lie... If what I saw wasn't so cool, I would have been _hella_ confused.

Seth was holding my hands between his, like the fire wasn't even there. But that's not the part that fascinated me so much. The fire wasn't like it was before. It was blue, instead of red. Bluer than the mid-day sky, and Sara's eyes. Soft blue fire, that seemed to stroke Seth's hands, and didn't burn like it did a bit ago.

"What'd you do?" I breathed.

He smiled. "_I_ didn't do anything. It's all you. You don't want to harm me, so you do... _something_. We could never figure out how you do it." It was then that I realized that we were having a _moment_. He had scooted closer while I was in awe, and rested his forehead against mine. And me being, well... _me_, I had to ruin it.

I'm a terrible person... and I _love_ it. Still waited a bit before I ruined it, though. The way the blue light of the fire was dancing across his face was, forgive me for being sappy, fucking gorgeous. Made me wish I was a painter, really. But, alas, I had never taken the time to learn... too impatient and all that... Otherwise I would've sat like that for longer.

But I'm not. _So_...

I gave a cheeky grin and wiggled my fingers. "Righteous. Still want my hands to _not_ be on fire, though."

Seth rolled his eyes and leaned back, and I heard Vigil huff from behind me. Seth closed my hands, and then, _poof_, the fire was out...

"You're mother-fucking kiddin' me," I said dully, "That's _all_ I needed to do?"

He smirked. "Yes. That's all."

My palm slammed into my forehead, and I made a few unintelligible noises. "Yer fuckin' kiddin' me... This is some BULL." I heard him chuckle from besides me, and resisted the urge to curse more. Of course it was something easy! Why would it be super hard and complicated?! It never is! I always expect things to be hella complicated, but it seriously _never_ is. It's fuckin' stupid!

As I sat there pouting and muttering obscenities, I heard Seth pull out a bag I had never noticed that he had, and rummage around in it as he walked towards the fire. My curiosity roused, I stopped pouting for a moment to see what he had.

I walked over and looked, only to jump back with a yelp. "BUNNY! OH _GODS_, IS IT DEAD?!"

He gave me a bewildered look and nodded unsurely.

I gave a sigh of relief and relaxed. "Oh... Good... _God_ bunnies are fuckin' scary..."

Seth bit his lip, and I heard him trying to suppress laughter.

I glared. "It's not funny! I have been _attacked_ by a swarm of bunnies!" He snorted and smirked at the ground. I scowled and crossed my arms. Fine... He can go ahead and laugh, but when _he_ gets attacked by killer bunnies, I ain't helpin' him! We'll see who's laughing then! "Whatever, man... Lost my interest... 'm gonna go get firewood."

I grabbed an axe that had been stuck in a tree stump and stalked off. Vigil followed me with a bark, and I heard Seth burst into laughter when I got a good distance away. I glanced down at Vigil. "Are my phobias really that odd?" He gave a soft _'ruff!'_ and seemed to nod. I frowned. Huh...

Y'know, maybe they _are_ a little odd... Most people think of hospitals as a safe haven... and most people think bunnies are cute... Don't see how, though - bunnies are little fuckin' devils...

Whatever. I can be scared of whatever the hell I want to... They can laugh if they want to... the _bastards_.

I stopped in front of a dying pine tree and inhaled. I could smell the musk of what was one a young, healthy pine tree, and the bite of a cold chill coming in. I placed my hand on the bark and muttered a quick apology before gripping the handle of the ax and raising it.

The blade sliced through the tree with little resistance, and the tree creaked as it fell to the ground.

"Huh... That was pretty easy," I hummed. "Figured it would take longer." I figured that it would be okay if I stalled for a bit, and sat down on the grass. Vigil crawled closer and laid down next to me, with his head in my lap. I ran my fingers through his fur and sighed.

Gob, this is so confusing... This doesn't feel like a dream, but it's gotta be! I have memories of everything! The cab, Siphon, the spaceship, _everything_! I remember eating a candy cane two weeks ago, and falling asleep in Seth's lap while we were watching that horror movie the same night!

But when I dream, they're sure as hell not this detailed! I never inhale and smell the chill of cold, I don't ever recall how a tree's bark feels against my palms, or remember how the light of a fire made Seth's hair light up and glow like an ember when you blow on it!

GOD, this is getting me all poetic! _Shit_! I don't like being poetic, it makes me feel stupid... That's why I write it down, so I won't have to think about it... Blegh.

"Do _you_ think this is real?" I asked Vigil. He perked his ears up and looked up at me, cocking his head to the side and wagging his tail a few times. I sighed. "Yeah, I'm starting to, too..." Vigil licked my shirt in response.

I sat there a few more minutes, pondering and stuff. I'm not gonna lie, the thought of jumping off a cliff or something to wake myself up ran through my head a few times; But that's the coward's way out, whether it's real-life or a dream. I squashed that thought fairly quickly.

I stood up and hefted the trunk of the fallen tree onto my shoulder with a grunt. I positioned it around a bit more before looking at Vigil. "Well'p... I guess we ought to go, eh?" Vigil gave a short _'uff!'_, making me grin. "Right'o. We've got a ways to go, and I'm not gonna be able to go too fast with this sucker on my shoulder. I wanna get back to the camp before it gets dark... But, unfortunately, with my luck, we'll probably run into some minotaurs or some shit..."

* * *

"I didn't know you were a good cook, Sunshine," I said, "Why didn't ya tell me?"

Seth paused from carving the small chunk of wood and glanced up. "You never asked." Hmm... He has a point there... I shrugged to myself before turning my attention back to the gladius I had been holding in the fire. I pulled it back, and admired the glowing red blade for a moment before spitting on it. I grinned as the spit sizzled and quickly evaporated. I heard Seth snort to himself, but decided not to retort.

I continued to do that for a while, until it stopped amusing me. After that, I began to exhale and watch my breath disperse in the cold air. Which drew my attention to the sky. And then I was gone.

There aren't enough words to describe how fuckin' gorgeous it was. Thousands and thousands of stars lit up the night sky. And the northern lights...? Shi-ot... One of the most beautiful things I've ever seen in my life. Green and blue, tinged with light purple streaks ran across the sky, constantly shifting position.

"_Day-_um!" I breathed in awe. "This is hella beautiful..."

I didn't even notice Seth had gotten up and sat next to me until he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and scared me half to death... Said blonde dude smirked when he saw me jump, and I poked his head in annoyance.

"You need to stop pulling this crap," I pouted, "Scaring me and shit... _bastard._ I'll kick your ass." Maybe he would have taken me a little more seriously if I hadn't snuggled into his side, but whatever, man...

I grabbed the piece of wood Seth had been carving, and cocked my head to the side. I couldn't tell if it was supposed to be some sort of bear creature, or a dolphin...

"It's supposed to be a werewolf."

I raised an eyebrow and tried not to snort. "Oh, err... Uh... Are ya _sure_?"

He tried not to look hurt. "Of course... _I_ made it, afterall." He shifted closer and sighed. "You had been teaching me how to carve wood before... you lost your memory. You told me to practice as much as I can, whenever and wherever I can. _'It'll help you blow off steam. What ya do is put all your focus and emotions into the knife, and will it shape what you want.'_ you said."

"Ohhhh..." I mumbled, before quickly trying to cover up, "It looks great then! Perfect! I just have bad eyesight is all... _Shooooot_ guy~ That is one_ sexy _piece o' wood!"

Seth looked like he wasn't sure if he should have been amused, or really tired. "You are a _very_ bad liar..."

"Am not!" I protested, "Not when I need to be! I am an amazing liar!"

"No... Not really."

I glared at him, while he stared back and grinned. After a bit, my mouth started twitching as I tried to hold the glare, and Seth's smirk grew wider. Finally, I decided to screw it. I huffed and buried my face in the crook of his neck. I felt his shoulders shake with silent laughter, and I let out a muffled _'Shut up.'_ before lightly hitting his chest.

After a while, things got kinda blurry as exhaustion began to set in. And let's not forget about how mo-foing _warm_ Seth is, and then the musky pumpkin spice smell that Seth always smells like, didn't help to keep me awake, either. It was a lose-lose situation, really. His heartbeat was already lulling me to sleep, and then the damn dude started humming.

I was out pretty quick... and I don't mind, honestly. Because at that moment, I felt good. Like nothing could go wrong...

It's too bad, really, that that wasn't the case... That, in a single day, I would be in a hell of a mess, that had me more scared than I had _ever_ been in my life.

* * *

**Author's Note-**

**Does anyone still care about this story anymore? No?**

**... Sucks for you guys then, because I'm still going through with this! To the end! I don't care if it takes me two years, I'm finishing this! THIS I SWEAR!**

**Ehem... Anyways, uh... Thanks for being patient, to whoever wanted the next chapter of this. _If_ anyone wanted the next chapter. Know that I love you! And I wanna give everyone who likes this a big hug! And cookies!**

**That's it, really... **

**So um...**

**Kbye**

**,_BlueAsh666_**


End file.
